Cherry Bomb
by Sabaku no T
Summary: Como vingança, Blaise colocou um anúncio de aluguel e Harry precisava de um local para morar. Draco não sabia do anúncio e após aquele moreno parar em sua porta, não teve como negar moradia a ele, e depois comida e depois, seu coração. – Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter - !AU !OOC
1. I

**N/A:** Toda vez que eu escrevo uma fanfic eu volto no tempo e penso em todas as pessoas que eu conheci através desse mundo. Quando eu escrevo uma fanfic para dedicar a alguém, eu penso em quanto eu amo a pessoa e, com esse amor, eu digito cada letra, cada palavra.

Eu te amo muito, KuchikiRukia.13; depois dessa, você só tem mais certeza né?!

* * *

 **Cherry Bomb** ,

Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

* * *

" _Seus sonhos sem futuro não te fazem sorrir,_

 _vou te dar algo pelo que viver."_

* * *

 **07/04, 01h17min am**

O barulho do alarme do micro-ondas chamou a atenção do garoto que quase dormia na mesa enquanto esperava os três minutos necessários para seu _cup noodles_ estar pronto. Sentiu algo bater em sua cabeça e olhou para cima a tempo de ver o rapaz com quem dividia a casa com uma colher de pau na mão.

— Seu _jantar_ está pronto.

— Eu ouvi.

— Eu preciso da mesa, e você está babando nela.

Com um grunhido de insatisfação, ele se levantou e passou os dedos nos cabelos escuros. Ajeitou os seus óculos – percebendo que a armação estava um pouco torta – e abriu a portinha do micro-ondas embaçando suas lentes. Mal deu tempo dele pegar seu _noodles_ e o outro morador da casa já havia utilizado todo o espaço disponível da mesa com alimentos que nunca viu em sua vida. Antes que sua barriga roncasse e desse motivo para alguma piadinha, saiu da cozinha.

Harry Potter estava morando naquele apartamento há três meses. Havia se mudado do seu bairro para o centro de Londres por conta da faculdade que havia decidido ingressar, a única que havia lhe dado uma bolsa de estudos. A casa que estava não era tão ruim. Sua localização não era assim tão agradável, mas era o que ele podia pagar no momento. O dono do lugar também não se incomodava com o atraso do aluguel, o que ajudava muito na sua escolha.

Diferente do que aparentava, Harry tinha dinheiro. Muito dinheiro, na realidade. Mas não iria utilizá-lo tão cedo graças aos seus tios que em uma jogada suja, bloqueou-o do testamento de seus pais. Ele não tinha dinheiro para pagar um advogado, por isso, em uma atitude meio louca para um rapaz que nunca gostou de estudar, decidiu se tornar advogado.

Havia encontrado um trabalho de meio período em uma cafeteria e outro na biblioteca da própria faculdade, o que lhe permitia ter acesso a mais livros que um estudante normal. Por ser um trabalho simples, Harry utilizava aquele tempo para estudar para seus testes. Realizava seus trabalhos à noite em seu pouco tempo livre que na realidade era de madrugada. Se Ron e Hermione estivessem ali, diriam que ele estava exagerando e que em uma hora ele ia surtar.

Uma pena que os dois amigos _não_ estavam ali.

E que ele já havia surtado há muito tempo.

A campainha tocou em certo ponto, fazendo-o despertar. Ele havia cochilado durante seus estudos novamente. Olhando para o relógio em seu pulso, notou que eram quatro da manhã. E então, olhou para o seu _noodles_ que jazia frio em cima da mesinha da sala e bufou, irritado. Levantou em um salto para expulsar quem quer que fosse da porta, mas se surpreendeu ao abri-la.

Um moreno, provavelmente uns dez centímetros mais alto que ele, estava o observando com um sorriso enorme nos lábios apesar da hora, que era sinônimo de mau humor. Seus olhos foram do cabelo aos pés, fazendo com que Harry desse um passo pra trás incerto, com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas. Já havia recebido aquele tipo de olhar, e sabia o que ele significava.

— E você deve ser o famoso Harry Potter.

— Quem é você? O que quer? Como sabe meu nome?

— Arisco! – Ele deu uma risadinha e se aproximou mais um passo. – Draco, você não me disse que ele tinha olhos tão bonitos.

Harry foi rápido em desviar das mãos que tentaram lhe puxar para um tipo de abraço, e lhe deu um empurrão rápido, fazendo-o bater as costas no batente da porta. Ouvindo outra risada, olhou para trás e viu o dono da casa.

— Não o provoque Blaise.

— Certo, certo...

— Hey – Malfoy se aproximou, e encostou a mão no braço de Harry que ainda estava fulminando a visita inesperada com o olhar. – Você pode nos ajudar com essas caixas?

Só então Harry desviou o olhar e percebeu que o tal de Blaise estava parado na porta com várias caixas de, ele presumiu, alimentos. Vendo que não tinha escapatória, puxou duas e começou a carregá-las pra cozinha a tempo de ouvir o moreno soltar uma risadinha e murmurar que ele era forte e que deveriam contratá-lo.

Draco Malfoy, o proprietário da casa, tinha o sonho de ser cozinheiro. Ele não lhe disse nada, mas Harry adivinhou diante das evidências. Não importava a hora, se Draco não estava na faculdade, ele estava enfiado na cozinha. Ele tinha uma coleção estranha de aventais, e mais de uma vez Harry recebeu-os dos entregadores da lavanderia. A coleção mais estranha e perigosa, talvez, fossem a de facas. Um dia ele queria apenas cortar um pão que havia pegado no trabalho e se surpreendeu com a quantidade delas na gaveta.

Outra coisa que havia percebido é que Malfoy era rico.

Muito rico.

Rico ao ponto da sua família ter um brasão próprio, e mesmo que não estivesse em todos os lugares, Harry sem querer viu em suas roupas de grife, seus ternos – em uma das vezes que ele estava limpando a casa e acidentalmente abriu a porta do seu guarda-roupa. Outro fato que provava a riqueza dele, era que ele estudava o curso mais caro do campus e ele nunca havia visto o loiro trabalhar.

Ele apenas cozinhava.

E Harry tinha de admitir, a comida cheirava muito bem. Draco mudava completamente quando colocava seu avental, tão branco quanto o tom da sua pele. Ele cortava os alimentos com tanta rapidez e precisão que mais de uma vez Harry se perguntou se alguma vez ele já sofreu um acidente. Talvez ele devesse lhe perguntar quando tivesse oportunidade.

Em seus meses morando na casa, nunca haviam trocado muitas palavras, mas isso não tornou a convivência difícil. Eram educados e respeitavam a privacidade um do outro, o que já era o suficiente para Harry.

Olhou para ele depois de carregar todas as caixas, e sem nem ao menos pedir, pegou duas maças vermelhas como pagamento. Desafiando-o com o olhar, e o loiro deu de ombros, agradecendo pela ajuda. Ao passar por Blaise que estava apoiado no balcão, mostrou o dedo do meio ao vê-lo lamber os lábios pra ele.

— Ele nem fica vermelho. – Ouviu o moreno comentar, com voz baixa. – Seu brinquedo novo veio com defeito.

Assim que voltou para a sala, Harry notou que não teria tempo de finalizar seus relatórios já que tinha poucas horas para dormir antes de ir para seu primeiro trabalho. Apenas ajeitou os livros, organizando-os em pilhas, e com o som baixo da conversa dos dois e das panelas no fogo, adormeceu ali mesmo no sofá.

 **x-x-x**

 **07/04, 23h51min pm**

Após mais um dia exaustivo, Harry chegou a casa disposto a apenas ir direto para seu quarto e dormir. Subiu os lances das escadas equilibrando três livros nos braços, sentindo as pernas enfraquecerem a cada degrau. Não conteve um suspiro aliviado ao chegar ao quarto andar do prédio, ansiando sua cama.

Seus planos, ele percebeu irritado, iriam mudar.

— Seja bem-vindo, Harry Potter. – Por ter derrubado seu molho de chaves no corredor, o amigo de ontem (ou hoje?), Blaise, abriu a porta assim que ouviu o barulho. – Estávamos esperando por você.

— Não me diga.

— Fiquei com saudades.

— Eu vou lhe dar uma foto minha. – Respondeu irônico, passando por baixo do braço dele no batente, não perdendo a oportunidade de bater sua mochila pesada no seu corpo.

Com sua visão periférica viu Malfoy na sala, sorrindo levemente para ele. Estava sentado com um dos braços sob o encosto do sofá e na sua outra mão, segurava uma taça de... vinho? Ele nunca bebeu essas coisas, então não podia adivinhar.

— Chegou tarde hoje.

Harry estranhou a pergunta, mas respondeu.

— Perdi o horário do metrô.

— Hm. – Ele pareceu satisfeito com a resposta. – Já jantou?

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente, não querendo dizer que não havia jantado ou comprado um _noodles_ porque não tinha _dinheiro_ suficiente. Que na sua mochila havia apenas uma das maças que havia pegado mais cedo e que ele provavelmente a guardaria para o almoço do outro dia.

Mas pelo que viu, ele não precisou dizer nada. Malfoy apenas estreitou os olhos acinzentados e levantou-se. Antes que ele pudesse perguntar, o rapaz puxou sua mochila das costas a jogando de qualquer jeito no chão junto com os livros que ele havia trago com tanto cuidado. O puxou pelo antebraço na direção da cozinha e Blaise veio no encalço deles. Por um rápido momento, Harry ficou com medo do que viria.

— Sente-se. – Não que ele tivesse lhe dado muita escolha, já que o havia jogado na cadeira. – Você terá a honra de ser o primeiro a experimentar um prato do nosso futuro restaurante.

— Você quer dizer que eu serei a cobaia, certo? – Draco revirou os olhos e sentou-se ao seu lado. – Isso é algum tipo de pegadinha? Eu não tenho esse tipo de humor.

— Apenas coma.

Harry olhou para o prato na sua frente, que Blaise estava montando, e sentiu água na boca. Além de o prato estar esteticamente chamativo, o cheiro estava-o matando. Puxou o garfo do lado do prato e remexeu o arroz branco que acompanhava... er...

— Isso é camarão?

— Me espanta saber que você sabe o que é isso. – Draco riu, e bateu em seu ombro com o dele. – Anda. Experimenta.

Tentando não parecer tão ansioso, sob o olhar dos dois cozinheiros, Harry levou o garfo na boca, e quase gemeu ao mastigar a refeição. Era a melhor coisa que ele havia comido em seus vinte anos. Draco e Blaise riram e bateram as mãos em um comprimento quando ele perdeu a vergonha e o medo e passou a comer como um animal faminto. Agradeceu quando Blaise puxou a panela para encher mais o seu prato.

— Você deixa o garoto passar fome, Draco?

— Eu não sou o responsável pelo o que ele come.

Harry nunca, _nunca_ , pediria comida para Draco. Não enquanto ainda atrasava alugueis.

— Pronto para a sobremesa?

Olhou para o lado, apenas para ser surpreendido com o loiro sorrindo de forma maliciosa. Blaise assobiou, mas Harry não se importou. Apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente, fazendo o sorriso malicioso virar uma risada contagiante.

— Você parece uma criança.

E então veio mousses de todos os sabores, doces com frutas caramelizadas, sorvetes, tortas geladas, chocolate branco, preto, amargo...

— Ainda acha que é nossa cobaia?

— Sim. – Respondeu rápido. – Espero que eu continue sendo.

— Posso ir dormir bem sabendo que fiz uma criança feliz hoje. – Blaise sorriu para os dois e levantou-se da mesa, dando tchau para Harry pela primeira vez de forma normal.

O olhando mais atentamente, Harry percebeu que ele mais parecia um modelo do que um cozinheiro. A roupa que ele usava provavelmente pagaria duas mensalidades da sua faculdade. E ele tinha de admitir por mais estranho que soasse que Blaise era bonito.

— Tente não morrer. – Draco levantou-se para levá-lo até a porta, sob o olhar curioso de Harry que ainda se deliciava com a calda de chocolate da ultima sobremesa. – Está tarde.

— Preocupado comigo, Malfoy? – O loiro ajudou-o a colocar seu casaco que estava atrás da porta. – Estou emocionado.

— Apenas vá embora, eu preciso dormir também.

— Te vejo na aula amanhã.

Harry quase engasgou quando viu Draco fechar a distancia entre eles, erguer-se na ponta dos pés e se despedir com um leve beijo no seu rosto. Blaise sorriu, lançou um olhar na sua direção e logo depois sumiu pelo corredor, fechando a porta. Harry podia sentir sua boca abrindo em choque, com uma rapidez absurda. A colher em sua mão caiu, e ele nem percebeu.

Quando o loiro voltou para a cozinha ergueu as sobrancelhas quase inexistentes diante do semblante dele.

— Porque essa cara? Está passando mal?

— Ah... Eu não sabia que vocês eram namorados, só isso.

— Não somos.

— Mas você o beijou.

— ... e daí?

— Como assim "e daí"?!

— Eu beijo quem eu quero.

— Simples assim?

Como se pra provar seu ponto, Draco caminhou na sua direção em passos firmes. A única coisa que Harry teve tempo de fazer foi pular para cadeira do seu lado. Não foi muito efetivo, percebeu, quando viu o loiro debruçando sobre a cadeira que estava, mãos apoiadas na mesa, cobrindo os lábios com os seus ao invés de beijar sua bochecha. Foi tão rápido que ele quase não sentiu.

Mas demorou tempo suficiente para lembrar-se há quanto não tinha contato com uma pessoa.

— Ew! – O empurrou com as duas mãos, e depois levou a manga da blusa a boca. – Qual é, Malfoy!

— Eu disse. – Ele sorriu, tornando a situação _pior_. – Eu beijo quem eu quero. Quando eu quero.

— Idiota.

— Roubei o seu primeiro beijo, _Potter_?

Com mais um empurrão, Harry se levantou. Saindo da mesa, resmungando ainda, o rapaz lembrou-se de Cho Chang e seus longos cabelos negros que enroscavam nos seus dedos quando ele a segurava. Lembrou-se de Ginny Weasley e suas sardas que ficavam evidentes com a proximidade. Lembrou-se dos relacionamentos fracassados, desgastados pelo tempo...

Pela falta de amor.

Ele gostaria de dizer que foi difícil dormir aquela noite, mas assim que encostou a cabeça em seu travesseiro, o sono veio com sonhos estranhos aonde ele ia embora da casa e Draco lhe beijava os lábios.

* * *

 **N/A:** Essa fic era uma oneshot (muuuuuuito grande), mas minha beta (aka pessoa que recebeu o presente), me deu a dica de postar em capítulos, e... é isso. –q

Ah, não me julguem; é minha primeira Drarry (primeira slash, na realidade).

Reviews?!


	2. II

**N/A:** Eu esqueci de dizer, mas _Harry Potter_ não me pertence –q

* * *

 **Cherry Bomb** ,

Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

* * *

" _Seus sonhos sem futuro não te fazem sorrir,_

 _vou te dar algo pelo que viver."_

* * *

 **II**

* * *

 **21/04, 23h15min pm**

Harry, três dias após o acidente do _primeiro-beijo-não-tão-primeiro_ , se surpreendeu com uma sacola pendurada na maçaneta da porta do seu quarto. Por estar com sono, acabou saindo de casa sem nem olhar o conteúdo dela, apenas focando em trancar a casa inteira porque aparentemente, Draco já havia saído. Quando voltou, à noite, a sacola havia sumido fazendo-o imaginar que ela não estava lá pra início de conversa.

Só que a sacola _estava lá_ no dia seguinte.

Quando ele abriu, se surpreendeu com o conteúdo: era um café da manhã americano completo. Ovos, bacon, panquecas e uma garrafinha com suco. Curioso, andou até a porta do quarto de Draco e tocou na porta, sem querer fazendo com que ela abrisse. Não se surpreendeu ao não encontrá-lo lá. Talvez suas aulas tenham começado mais cedo.

Ele percebeu que os encontros entre os dois passaram a ser mínimos. A única coisa que indicava que Draco ainda estava morando ali era a sacola com seu café da manhã que passou a ser rotineira. Logo, a sacola aumentou: Draco passou a fazer seu almoço também. Harry pensou em lhe deixar um bilhete agradecendo ou um bilhete pedindo para que ele parasse com a gentileza, mas a ideia era tão vergonhosa que ele desistiu.

Foi Blaise quem lhe trouxe preocupação sobre a ausência do loiro. Ele nunca havia pensado que Draco poderia estar com algum tipo de problema, na realidade, pensou que esse tempo todo – 13 dias – ele estava na companhia do rapaz modelo, cozinhando na sua casa ou o beijando, tanto faz.

Mas Blaise, parado na porta com um olhar confuso, não tinha ideia do paradeiro do amigo.

— Você acha que ele foi sequestrado?

— Malfoy ainda aparece de vez em quando. – Harry pensou em dizer sobre a marmita, mas queria evitar a mudança do clima agradável entre eles. – Eu direi que você apareceu.

Foi quando Harry decidiu escrever um bilhete. Ele percebeu que não tinha o número de celular de Draco, mas talvez não adiantasse ter (tinha certeza que Blaise já havia lotado sua caixa postal). Por isso escreveu, com sua letra quase ilegível e prendeu na porta do quarto dele com uma fita adesiva quando saiu na manhã do décimo quarto dia:

" _Blaise pensa que você foi sequestrado. Talvez ele chame a polícia."_

Foi com surpresa que a noite, quando voltou da faculdade, encontrou com Draco sentado no sofá. Ele estava vendo um daqueles programas culinários, que estava ensinando a fazer alguma receita brasileira, e estava tomando nota em um caderno pequeno. Harry percebeu que o loiro era canhoto; mais um detalhe inútil para a lista de coisas que sabia sobre ele.

— Você sabe que assistir esse tipo de programa não vai te ajudar a cozinhar, certo?

Finalmente Draco olhou para ele. Pensou que talvez não devesse começar uma conversa, afinal, não era comum entre os dois. Percebeu que ele estava com olheiras profundas embaixo dos olhos, mas não demonstrou cansaço na sua voz ou em seu sorriso.

— Hm... Por que você assiste pornô?

Harry teve vontade de gritar que não assistia pornô, mas a gargalhada diante do seu silêncio bastou para que ele não dissesse nada. Colocou sua mochila no chão do seu quarto e se aproximando, sentou do seu lado no sofá cruzando os braços. Draco não olhava mais pra TV, e seu bloco de notas jazia agora esquecido sobre a mesinha a frente deles.

— Gostou do almoço hoje?

— Sim.

— E os da semana passada?

— Estavam ótimos.

— Que bom. A diferença no aluguel vira o mês que vem.

— O QUE?!

A risada de Draco ecoou no apartamento no mesmo ritmo que o coração de Harry disparava com a ideia de ter de pagar a ele a diferença pela comida. Mentalmente passou a contar quanto custaria essa brincadeira. Draco pareceu percebeu que ele estava nervoso e se aproximou.

— Estou brincando, idiota. – Ele apoiou a mão em seu ombro e deu um leve aperto. – Você continua sendo minha cobaia.

— Certo. – Não pode evitar suspirar aliviado.

— Hey... – De repente o rosto dele estava mais próximo, e ele passou a estudá-lo. – Você engordou.

— E você emagreceu. – Com a proximidade não teve como deixar de notar que as poucas bochechas de Draco agora eram inexistentes. – Esteve em cativeiro mesmo?

— Quase isso. – O sorriso dele pareceu meio triste, e quando ele continuou, Harry percebeu que o assunto que haviam entrado sem querer seria longo e triste. – Fui visitar minha mãe. Ela está doente.

— Eu sinto muito.

— Eu também sinto. – Lançou os dois braços no encosto do sofá e jogou sua cabeça para trás, fazendo os fios loiros saírem do penteado certinho. – E desculpas por não ter te avisado, não pensei que você iria se preocupar com a minha ausência.

— Você não leu meu bilhete? – Harry bateu em suas costelas com o cotovelo levemente, em tom de brincadeira. – Blaise estava preocupado, não eu.

— Oh. Isso realmente me magoa, Potter. – O moreno revirou os olhos entendendo pela primeira vez porque ele e o cozinheiro modelo eram tão amigos; _eram farinha do mesmo saco_. – Pensei que quando chegasse hoje lhe encontraria chorando na minha cama.

— Tsc, não seja idiota. Eu nunca entrei no seu quarto. – Uma mentira, apenas uma. – O que a sua mãe tem?

— Câncer. Ela está se alimentando por uma sonda. Falou que quer melhorar para comer minha comida, mas nós dois sabemos que isso não vai acontecer.

Segundos silenciosos se passaram enquanto Draco continuava com a cabeça inclinada, olhar preso no teto. Harry se ajeitou no sofá, apoiando as costas e encostando também sua cabeça no que ele percebeu tarde demais, ser o braço esquerdo do loiro. Quando pensou em sair, Draco o puxou de forma meia torta, o fazendo ficar.

— Está tão ruim assim?

— Ela só tem mais alguns meses.

— Eu sinto muito.

— Eu também sinto.

Harry foi pego de surpresa com o abraço que o loiro lhe deu. Com o braço que estava na sua nuca ele puxou seu corpo sem dificuldades e em seguida, escondeu o rosto na curva de seu pescoço. _"Ele está louco"_ pensou Harry desajeitado, erguendo os próprios braços para abraça-lo, não deixando de notar que com o gesto, Draco o apertou mais e mais.

Ele estava usando um perfume legal, o moreno percebeu, inspirando inconscientemente. Seus óculos estavam machucando um pouco o seu rosto, mas ele não teve coragem de soltá-lo. Percebeu com o gesto novamente que há muito não recebia um abraço e pelo que podia sentir, Draco _também_.

Depois de um tempo, sentiu Draco se afastar aos poucos. Seus braços caíram ao lado do corpo e ele ergueu o rosto, encostando sua bochecha úmida na dele. Respirou fundo e só depois o encarou, deixando que Harry olhasse seus olhos marejados. Pensou em dizer alguma coisa, mas engoliu em seco e prendeu a respiração ao ver os olhos de Draco caírem em seus lábios.

" _Ele vai me beijar de novo."_

Mas o beijo não veio. Só um sorriso triste.

— Sua marmita de amanhã está na geladeira. – Ele levantou do sofá, e passou a caminhar pela sala. Harry observou ele passar a mão nos cabelos os ajeitando, antes de ir até a soleira da porta. – Você poderia avisar o Blaise da próxima vez que o maldito vir até aqui que eu estou bem?

— Onde está indo?

Draco vestiu seu longo casaco que antes estava pendurado na porta, e puxou as chaves do seu carro.

— Não se preocupe... – Deixando-o confuso, ele acenou com a mão livre. – Boa noite.

Ele foi embora sem olhar pra trás.

* * *

 **N/A:** Reviews?!


	3. III

**N/A:** Here we go;

 _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Obviamente.

* * *

 **Cherry Bomb** ,

Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

* * *

" _Seus sonhos sem futuro não te fazem sorrir,_

 _vou te dar algo pelo que viver."_

* * *

 **III**

* * *

 **01/05, 14h20min pm**

Harry voltou a encontrar Draco no lugar mais inusitado de todos, dias depois. A biblioteca da faculdade, por mais vasta que fosse não atraía muitos estudantes. Ele pensou que talvez eles viessem com mais frequência por conta do final do semestre, mas não aconteceu. Ele agradecia por isso, já que assim, tinha mais tempo para estudar em paz.

— Onde posso achar a sessão com livros sobre Nutrição?

Ao ouvir sua voz, Harry virou a cabeça rapidamente a fazendo estalar. Draco estava debruçado no balcão que ele atendia acompanhado de Blaise, dois rapazes mais corpulentos e uma jovem de cabelos negros que o encarava de forma estranha; parecia raiva. Mas ele nunca havia visto a garota na vida, deveria ter confundido.

— Olá, estranho. – Harry sem esboçar mais nenhuma reação, ergueu a mão direita e apontou para o final do corredor. – Prateleira Y, em cima.

— Vocês o ouviram. Mexam-se. – Três deles seguiram na direção indicada. Blaise fez que ia se aproximar, mas foi cortado rapidamente. – Você também, Blaise.

— Malfoy egoísta.

— Vocês sabem que isso é uma biblioteca, certo? – Harry disse, revirando os olhos. – Silêncio.

O moreno seguiu junto com os outros, não se importando com o tom da sua risada. Harry teve vontade de pedir para Draco controlar seu amigo, mas a pergunta morreu quando ele voltou o olhar no dele. Draco o encarava de forma intensa.

— Desculpa não ter preparado suas refeições esses dias, eu estive ocupado.

— Oh, está tudo bem. – Harry se lembrou de como havia ficado chateado ao não encontrar a costumeira sacola presa na maçaneta de sua porta aquela semana e da fome que não estava mais acostumado a sentir. – Como vai a sua mãe?

— Na mesma. – Draco olhou para os lados e vendo que ninguém o observava, pulou o balcão baixo entre eles e entrou no pequeno espaço que Harry tinha para trabalhar. Sentou na mesinha a sua frente, fazendo seus joelhos encostarem. – Hey, será que eu posso ficar escondido aqui por um tempo?

— Tem certeza?

— Sim, não aguento mais olhar para a cara feia da Pansy. – Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas não falou nada. – Então, o que está fazendo?

— Trabalhando.

— Além disso, idiota. – Ele cruzou os braços e apontou para a pasta em suas mãos com o queixo. – O que está lendo?

— Ah, nada.

Justo naquele dia, Harry havia pegado o processo da herança dos seus pais para estudar. Ia colocar os documentos em sua gaveta, mas Draco foi mais rápido. Evidente que seus olhos foram rápidos ao encontrar os nomes _"Potter"_. Em um gesto silencioso, dessa vez, ele perguntou se podia continuar lendo. Harry lhe deu a permissão e aproveitou que ele estava ali para levantar e buscar um copo d'água.

Quando voltou (havia demorado mais do que o comum), Draco estava sentado em sua cadeira, girando sem parar. Ele suspirou, sabendo que o loiro provavelmente o veria agora com outros olhos. Essa era a coisa boa entre eles: mesmo vivendo juntos, não sabiam quase nada da vida um do outro. Não tinham nenhum tipo de relação e para Harry, apesar da solidão que sentia, era a melhor coisa entre eles porque quando se conhece uma pessoa e cria laços, a chance dela lhe magoar ao ir embora é três vezes maior.

Pena que a grande redoma de vidro que os separava havia trincado naquela noite do abraço e continuava a trincar agora.

— Posso te fazer algumas perguntas?

— Tirando essa? – Diante do olhar divertido, ele acenou com a cabeça. – Sim, claro.

— Sua cicatriz... Veio desse acidente?!

— Sim... No momento que a arvore caiu sob o carro, meus pais morreram na hora. Eu escapei com essa cicatriz. Acho que era pequeno demais e escapei entre os espaços do banco.

— E esse processo, porque... ?

— Como você pode imaginar, a indenização pelo Estado foi enorme. Somando aos milhões que meus pais já tinham no banco, eu não consigo nem estimar a quantia que tenho direito. Mas um bebê de um ano e três meses podia facilmente ser passado para trás por seus tios, certo?

— É por isso que você decidiu cursar Direito?

— Sim. Advogado nenhum do mundo iria seguir com um caso de vinte anos.

— Você é rico, então?

— Tanto quanto você.

Harry não pode evitar a indireta, que pareceu ter surtido o efeito correto. Draco sorriu apenas confirmando que ele estava certo. Levantando da sua cadeira, ele parou a sua frente, encarando-o. Ergueu a mão parar tirar alguns fios de cabelo de sua testa, aproveitando para contornar a cicatriz com forma de raio com a ponta do dedo indicador.

Depois de tudo que já havia acontecido, Harry não pensou que fosse isso a lhe trazer verdadeiro desconforto. Cruzou os braços e evitou olhar em seus olhos, focando em um inseto que estava no chão.

— As mulheres devem cair aos seus pés com essa história triste.

— Isso foi uma pergunta retórica?

— Não, deixe-me corrigir. – Draco sorriu, e avançou a pouca distância entre eles. – _Homens e mulheres_ devem cair aos seus pés com essa história triste.

Antes que ele pudesse se afastar, os lábios foram cobertos novamente pelos finos de Draco. Dessa vez ele segurou seu queixo, prolongando o contato por mais alguns segundos antes de se afastar. Seu sorriso estava enorme quando ele voltou ao seu campo de visão.

— Até mais tarde, Potter.

Parado, ficou observando enquanto o loiro pulava o balcão de novo, caminhando na direção da saída.

" _Eu beijo quem eu quero. Quando eu quero."_

 **x-x-x**

 **01/05, 23h40min pm**

— Está atrasado.

Harry lançou sua mochila no chão e evitou olhar na direção da voz que havia soado alta da cozinha. Seus lábios estavam formigando com a simples lembrança daquela tarde. Talvez fosse a carência, a falta de estar com alguém que havia feito com que ele ficasse revivendo o momento na sua mente. Ou seria vergonha por deixar o outro se aproximar dele e pegar o que quisesse, sem lutar contra? Ele havia decidido usar essa teoria para explicar as sensações estranhas.

— Venha, Harry querido! – Revirando os olhos e bufando, finalmente olhou na direção da cozinha. Blaise estava olhando pra ele, mordendo o lábio inferior. – Eu fiz o seu jantar!

— Dispenso.

— Não pensei que alguém como esse garoto estivesse em posição de dispensar comida.

Blaise fez uma careta feia, e saiu do batente da porta deixando a cozinha à vista. Cortando alguns legumes, sem ao menos olhar para eles, estava a jovem morena de mais cedo. Ela o encarava com olhar afiado, e Harry não teve opção a não ser encará-la de volta. Os dois garotos corpulentos de mais cedo estavam no fogão, e lançaram olhares por cima dos ombros apenas para cumprimentá-lo rapidamente. Draco nem ao menos ergueu os olhos do livro que estava lendo.

— Calada, Pansy. – Disse cansado. – Potter, venha comer.

Harry pensou nas suas opções. Poderia ir para o quarto terminar suas tarefas e comer os pãezinhos recheados que havia pegado na cafeteria mais cedo, ou poderia comer um jantar completo que com certeza o alimentaria bem até o outro dia.

Em compensação, teria de aguentar aquela garota que por algum motivo o odiava.

— Está pronto? Eu não posso esperar muito.

— Deus, além de tudo é mal educado...

— Pansy, pela última vez, _cale a boca_. – Blaise encolheu no seu canto, os cozinheiros voltaram as suas panelas. Harry apenas ignorou a briga que seguia pegando o seu lugar a mesa. – É por esse motivo que você nunca foi convidada a entrar na minha casa.

— Desculpa, desculpa... – Ela revirou os olhos e Harry percebeu que o pedido era feito da boca pra fora.

— Hey. – Blaise chamou sua atenção. – Hoje nós estamos trabalhando com carne e algumas saladas de acompanhamento. Queremos ver qual combina mais, pode nos ajudar?

Apenas acenou e ficou em silêncio esperando o moreno montar seu prato. Deu um olhar rápido para Draco vendo que seus olhos estavam apenas focados no livro; ele nem ao menos estava _fingindo_ ler.

Blaise sorriu gentil, e montou um prato que consistia apenas em um pedaço generoso de carne –ele não saberia qual tipo – com um molho esverdeado. Ao lado, uma salada com ingredientes que ele nunca via visto, mas que sabia que o sabor estaria divino.

— Além de cozinhar vocês precisam deixar o prato bonito assim? – Perguntou inocente.

— Você nunca sabe quando um cliente irá tirar foto para postar em algum lugar. – Blaise ainda sorria. – Na realidade, a montagem do prato é tão importante quanto o sabor. Você precisar ter vontade de comer apenas ao olhar para o alimento.

Harry não perguntou mais nada enquanto comia. A carne estava tão macia que a força que ele havia posto nos talheres tinha sido totalmente desnecessária. Ela parecia desmanchar na boca, e o molho que acompanhava... uau.

— E então?

— Bom.

— Nossa, um verdadeiro crítico gastronômico. – A voz era zombeteira. Harry ouviu garotas usando aquele tom a vida inteira. – Não esperava menos de um garoto que só se alimenta de _noodles_.

Isso chamou a atenção dele e, pelo que ele percebeu a de Draco também. Juntando-se a Blaise, os três a encararam atrás de uma explicação.

— Eu vi alguns _noodles_ no armário, e tenho certeza que Draco não come aquela nojeira.

Isso fez Harry rir. Ele percebeu quão sem humor foi o tom de sua risada, mas não se importou.

— Você entrou no meu quarto?

— Não fale como se o quarto fosse seu. – Confirmado, maldita bruxa. – Essa casa pertence à Draco.

— Eu pago o aluguel daquele quarto. A casa é dele, mas o quarto é meu.

— Uau. Não é como se tivesse algo para se esconder lá, não é? Seu armário mal tem dois pares de cada peça de roupa. Sua mesa tem tanto lixo que poderia me afogar neles e... oh! – Ela largou a faca na mesa, e pôs a mão na boca para esconder um sorriso debochado. – Você queria esconder as fotos?

Harry trincou os dentes e Blaise percebeu, já que era quem estava mais próximo dele. Ele percebeu que seu corpo tremeu, e o moreno pôs uma mão em seu ombro para segurá-lo.

— Parkinson, não ouse...

— Ninguém poderia saber dos seus pais? Aquela família de ruivos... Eles te adotaram, ou algo assim? – Suas mãos estavam fechadas de forma tão forte que suas unhas começaram a machucar. – Ah! Quem é Sirius Black? Tenho certeza que já ouvi esse nome em...

Antes que ele pudesse revidar, o loiro que esteve quieto durante toda a conversar bateu a mão na mesa com tanta força que algumas coisas caíram no chão. Os garotos no fogão pararam de se mexer, Blaise pôs a mão no peito por conta do susto e Pansy finalmente calou a boca, assustada.

Quando Draco respirou fundo e ergueu os olhos ele estava furioso. Harry viu sua deixa para levantar e sair da mesa; o que quer que fosse vir ali não seria bom para ninguém e ele já havia sido bombardeado demais. Viu que Blaise tentou lhe chamar, mas fechou a porta do quarto assim que entrou. Abriu a porta de seu armário confirmando que a garota havia revirado tudo, e com um pouco de dificuldade encontrou sua toalha. Caminhou para o banheiro, olhando rapidamente para seu reflexo abatido no espelho enquanto tirava as roupas, e entrou embaixo do chuveiro assim que ligou não se importando com a água gelada. Nem o barulho da água foi capaz de abafar os gritos que vinham da cozinha.

Quando saiu, entretanto, a casa estava silenciosa. A única coisa que denunciava a presença de alguém era o barulho das panelas que ainda era presente. Harry se trocou, vestindo apenas sua calça de pijama e se enfiou embaixo das cobertas. Olhou para a parede ao seu lado e tocou as fotos que ali estavam com a ponta dos dedos. Mesmo que estivesse sem os óculos, e sem conseguir enxergar nada na penumbra, Harry já tinha aquelas fotos decoradas na mente.

O barulho da maçaneta chamou sua atenção. Olhando para a porta, um filete de luz apareceu iluminando o quarto.

— Eu sei que você ainda está acordado. – Harry suspirou. – Posso entrar?

Acendendo a luz da sua luminária fraca e sentando-se na cama, Harry falou que sim. Quando Draco caminhou na sua direção, desamarrou o avental e passou a segurá-lo nas mãos. Ele não pediu licença para sentar na sua cama.

— Peço desculpas pela Pansy. Já pedi para Crabbe levá-la para casa e deixei bem claro que ela não é bem vinda aqui.

— Ela é sua amiga, Malfoy. – Harry finalmente puxou os óculos da sua mesinha para poder enxergar o rosto do loiro. – E ela está certa, a casa é sua.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente antes de vira-la para trás, focando na parede atrás dele. Aproximou-se o suficiente para olhar as fotos, seus olhos acinzentados parecendo ainda mais claros na pouca iluminação.

— Pansy sempre foi daquele jeito. – Ele franziu as sobrancelhas. – Ela pensa que bolsistas não tem direito a nada... Ela vê a nossa faculdade como um lugar onde só os mais ricos podem ficar.

Algo no tom de voz dele trouxe a tona uma dúvida. Harry sofreu na escola por causa de garotas como ela, mas sabia que garotas assim não andavam sozinhas.

— Você era como ela, não era?

Seus lábios não se curvaram no sorriso envergonhado que ele esperava ver. Ao invés disso, Draco focou seus olhos nos dele. Harry sempre foi bom em ler as pessoas, mas seu super poder não era tão efetivo em caras como Draco.

— Diferente de Pansy, eu tive algo que mudou minha cabeça... – Seus dedos, gelados, ergueram-se na escuridão até pousarem em sua cicatriz. Harry arrepiou-se com o contato, mas não deixou transparecer. – A vida é curta.

— Você tem cara de ter sido praticante de bullying, junto daqueles dois caras do fogão.

— E Blaise?

— Blaise era a vitima. Acabou virando amigo por algum motivo estranho.

— Você é bom com palpites. – Ele baixou o braço finalmente e cruzou-os no peito. – Isso é bom para um advogado, não é?

— Tente. – Harry deu de ombros, indicando as fotos com um aceno de cabeça. – É mais simples do que parece.

Draco dessa vez não apenas inclinou o corpo, mas preferiu levantar e sentar praticamente do seu lado no mínimo espaço da cama de solteiro. Apontou para a primeira foto, do casal que se abraçava sob a sombra de um grande arvore, folhas alaranjadas caindo ao redor.

— Esses são seus pais, mas qualquer um poderia dizer. Você é a cara dele, com os olhos dela. – Olhando para a foto do lado, um rapaz de longos cabelos pretos e sorriso intimidador em cima de uma Harley Davidson, Draco riu e balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Ok. Não sou bom. Quem é esse cara?

— Este é meu padrinho, Sirius Black, ele morreu há quatro anos na prisão por um crime que não cometeu. – Ele ergueu a borda da foto mostrando que o nome dele estava escrito lá assim como o ano da foto, única razão para Pansy ter descoberto. Apontando para o lado, continuou. – Esses são Ron e Hermione. Meus melhores amigos.

A foto era antiga. Eles estavam no quarto ano da escola; Ron ainda possuía aquele estúpido rato de estimação e Hermione não havia colocado seu aparelho. Harry não sorria na foto, mas era evidente o quanto estava feliz naquele momento.

— Porque você não os chama para uma visita?

— Porque Ron provavelmente ainda está com raiva porque eu acabei com a irmã dele. – Foi a deixa que ele precisou parar seguir para a outra foto. – Essa é Ginny e seus irmãos, esses são Molly e Arthur que sempre me trataram como um filho mesmo antes de eu namorá-la.

— Porque acabou?

— Nunca a amei.

Ele pensou que ele perguntaria _"porque começou?"_ , como todos faziam, mas ele não o fez. Diferente disso, ele puxou sua carteira do jeans que ainda usava e lhe entregou uma pequena foto. Dois loiros, imponentes, olhavam sérios. O que chamava a atenção, além da beleza, eram os longos cabelos do homem e os olhos muito claros da mulher.

— Hoje eles não estão desse jeito, mas preferem ser lembrados assim. – Sorriu levemente, enquanto arrumava os cabelos sem perceber em um gesto automático. – Eu preciso voltar a cozinha. Sem Pansy, iremos demorar a terminar o trabalho. Blaise precisara de minha ajuda para montar as saladas.

— Deveria pedir desculpas?

— Apenas por não ter terminado seu prato. – Draco deu um longo suspiro. – Pensei que você estivesse com fome.

— Eu estava, acredite. – Harry lembrou-se da carne e controlou os pensamentos para sua barriga não fazer nenhum barulho constrangedor. – Uma pena que sua garota é louca.

— Ela não é minha garota. – Draco se aproximou rápido, como sempre, ficando próximo a ponto dos seus narizes se tocarem. – Não tenha ciúmes.

Ele quis dizer que ele estava entendendo tudo errado, mas tudo que dissesse no momento seria usado contra ele. Por isso se afastou, demonstrando que a presença do loiro nada lhe afetava, e tirou os óculos antes de puxar a coberta para cima do ombro e deitar.

— Boa noite, Malfoy.

— Sem beijo de boa noite? – Harry ficou quieto, ouvindo e sentindo apenas o colchão se mexer quando ele se levantou. Sua surpresa, entretanto, veio quando ele debruçou sobre seu corpo, sussurrando com voz rouca no seu ouvido. – Talvez na próxima?

Ele ouviu a risada fraca sumir ao fechar da porta e em seguida, só as batidas descontroladas do seu coração se fizeram presentes, ensurdecendo-o.

* * *

 **N/A:** KuchikiRukia.13 criou um monstro, ok? ok.

Reviews?


	4. IV

**N/A:** Here we go;

 _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Obviamente.

* * *

 **Cherry Bomb** ,

Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

* * *

" _Seus sonhos sem futuro não te fazem sorrir,_

 _vou te dar algo pelo que viver."_

* * *

 **IV**

* * *

 **26/05, 10h13min am**

— Próximo.

— Harry, você fica lindo de uniforme. O verde realça seus olhos.

Ele olhou para cima, e não se surpreendeu ao ver Blaise sorrindo para ele ao lado de Draco. Respirou fundo e se perguntou como, de todas as cafeterias daquela cidade, eles haviam acabado indo até ali. Ajeitou os óculos e olhou para o computador a sua frente.

— O que vão querer?

Pedidos anotados, Harry observou com a visão periférica quando os dois jovens caminharam até a mesa dos fundos, atraindo todos os olhares possíveis. Depois de preparar o chá de Blaise e o café de Draco, montou a bandeja com alguns adoçantes, levando até eles.

Fazia frio em Londres naquela manhã; uma mudança drástica para quem estava acostumado com o clima ameno de final de Maio. Por estar trabalhando, Harry apenas vestia uma camisa branca de mangas compridas por baixo do avental. Draco e Blaise, que vieram de fora, vestiam luvas e cachecóis.

— Você não pode sentar com a gente um pouco? – Blaise perguntou. – Você não tem uma pausa ou algo do tipo?

— Eu não posso, sinto muito. – Colocando os pedidos sobre a mesa, se afastou. – Se precisarem de mim, é só chamar.

— Na realidade... Viemos aqui só para falar com você. – Draco finalmente falou, atraindo sua atenção. Sorriu enquanto prendia um cubo de açúcar nos dedos. – Peça uma pausa de dez minutos para o seu gerente.

A curiosidade sempre foi a maior inimiga de Harry. Bufando, caminhou até sua companheira de trabalho pedindo para ela observar o caixa um pouco; Blaise estava certo. Ele tinha sua pausa, mas ele costumava tirá-la na hora de ir embora, para não se atrasar no seu turno na biblioteca.

Tirou rapidamente o avental e o boné do uniforme, colocando-os atrás do balcão. Sua amiga fez uma piadinha sobre trocar de lugar com ele para ficar com aqueles dois, mas ele não a ouviu direito.

— Direto ao ponto, Malfoy. – Ele puxou um cubo de açúcar o jogando na boca. Ajeitou-se na cadeira e cruzou os braços sobre a mesa. – Alguém precisa trabalhar aqui.

— Alguém acordou mal humorado hoje. – Draco riu, e Blaise ergueu as mãos em sinal de paz. – Temos um convite para você.

Blaise tirou de seu casaco um belo envelope branco, com bordas douradas.

— Vocês vão casar? – Sorriu ironicamente. – Que lindo.

— Nem brinque com isso, Harry. – Blaise bateu três vezes na mesa com a mão fechada enquanto Malfoy balançava a cabeça negativamente e revirava os olhos. – Mas sim, é sobre um casamento.

Mais curioso ainda, Harry puxou o envelope das mãos do moreno e o abriu. O nome de Blaise vinha na primeira frase, dizendo que ele convidava-o formalmente para o casamento de sua mãe. Foi quando algo realmente chamou sua atenção.

— Seu nome é Blaise Zabini? _Zabini_?

— Você seria um péssimo advogado se não conhecesse esse nome. – Blaise puxou o canto dos lábios, mas pela primeira vez, Harry o viu sorrir forçadamente. – Mamãe ainda não desistiu do amor.

Harry desviou os olhos do moreno e passou rapidamente por Draco que em mais um de seus gestos mudos, pediu para ele não fazer nenhum tipo de comentário. Harry havia estudado o caso da família Zabini, ou ele seria melhor dizer _os casos_? A mãe de Blaise era conhecida por ter se casado sete vezes, e por ser viúva de todos eles. Era uma modelo famosa, e diziam que era tão linda que tinha qualquer homem aos seus pés. Sua fortuna era estimada em milhões, graças aos maridos que a deixaram como única herdeira em seus testamentos.

E as mortes, nunca haviam sido explicadas.

Filho de uma modelo. Isso explicava muita coisa.

— Eu estou sendo convidado? – Só então, passado choque inicial, que Harry percebeu seu nome no pequeno convite. – É sério?

— Nós iremos participar do Buffet da festa, será nossa primeira experiência fora de casa. – Draco suspirou e estendeu a mão, segurando a dele com força. Seus dedos estavam gelados. – Você não quer trabalhar com a gente? Será em um final de semana, não irá atrapalhar seus estudos nem seus outros trabalhos, eu prometo.

— Por favor, Harry. – Blaise segurou sua mão também. – Você é o único amigo que temos tirando nosso velho grupo. E eles já aceitaram trabalhar no evento conosco e-

— Amigo?

— Ah, sim, claro. – Blaise afirmou, mesmo após ter sido cortado. – Não somos?

Harry ficou em silêncio por longos segundos, o olhar correndo dos negros de Blaise para os acinzentados de Draco.

Eles estavam falando sério.

Sua mente rapidamente fez um levantamento dos últimos meses e para o seu total assombro, Harry percebeu que eles eram realmente o mais próximo de amigos que ele possuía atualmente. Não foi Hermione que havia lhe dito que um dia apareceriam pessoas para cuidar dele? Mesmo que de forma distorcida, com brincadeiras tontas, beijos e abraços confusos... não era exatamente isso que os dois vinha fazendo?

A redoma de vidro que o separava do mundo despedaçou.

Ah, cara...

— Virar adulto é realmente estranho. – Pela primeira vez, assustando os outros dois, Harry riu. Riu, a ponto de ter que tirar seus óculos e limpar os olhos. – Nunca seriamos amigos se tivéssemos nos conhecido no tempo de escola. Eu teria sido _caçado_ por vocês.

A mão fria de Draco encontrou sua testa e ele franziu as sobrancelhas já que, no mesmo tempo, Blaise colocava dois dedos no seu pulso.

— Harry Potter não é um robô. – Draco disse sério.

— Missão cumprida, capitão. – Blaise bateu continência.

Draco pareceu perceber que ele estava confuso, por isso depois de ajeitar-se na cadeira e tomar um gole do seu chá, quase frio, ele explicou.

— Blaise uma vez disse que você era um brinquedo com defeito, bem, era o que achávamos. O único momento que vimos uma emoção diferente em seu rosto foi no dia da briga com Pansy.

— Quando você sorri, é de forma sarcástica. Essa foi a segunda vez que eu o vi sorrir de verdade, Harry. A primeira foi quando decidimos te alimentar. Você estava tão fofo.

Ele nunca percebeu.

Olhando para o loiro que tinha um semblante divertido no rosto, Harry pensou que talvez todos os beijos e tentativas de, haviam acontecido como parte de um estudo para assistir suas diversas reações. Tentou lembrar se ao menos havia ficado vermelho, ou se movido, mas a única coisa que lhe vinha na mente era o toque suave e os olhos acinzentados. Ele sempre esteve desligado, alheio a qualquer coisa que acontecia a sua volta. Porque com os beijos seria diferente?

" _Hey, Draco. O que você está pensando nesse momento?"_

Abriu a boca para perguntar quando sentiu um leve tapa, em tom de brincadeira, na sua cabeça. Olhando para trás, sua companheira de turno o olhava sorrindo. Ela nunca havia se aproximado dele; tinha certeza que ela estava tentando passar uma boa impressão para os dois ao seu lado.

— Potter, seu tempo esgotou... – Ela entregou seu avental e boné antes de sair, não deixando de sorrir mais uma vez. – Desculpe!

Suspirando, Harry levantou-se da mesa e os outros dois passaram a imitar seus movimentos colocando seus casacos e luvas novamente. Blaise fez uma careta ao tomar seu chá gelado e Draco preferiu deixar o resto do seu café na caneca. Harry olhou rapidamente para fora, vendo que o tempo provavelmente havia baixado mais alguns graus.

— Fique com isso. – Draco parou na sua frente, sua altura não o ajudando muito, e passou o cachecol que havia usado anteriormente no seu pescoço. – Aposto que não trouxe agasalho.

Assim que enrolou de forma que não o atrapalhasse, Draco deu dois tapinhas na peça de lã e sorriu para Harry, erguendo as sobrancelhas e saindo em seguida. Blaise apenas acenou e ele observou os dois irem à direção da porta.

— Hey. – Quando os dois olharam para ele, Harry sorriu novamente. Blaise e Draco arregalaram os olhos. _Terceira vez._ – Amigos dão gorjetas gordas para o garçom.

Rindo, os dois saíram sem ligar muito para o que ele havia dito.

O perfume de Draco rapidamente impregnou nas suas roupas e mais tarde, Harry percebeu que mesmo sem o cachecol, ele ainda o sentia por perto.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bff's;


	5. V

**N/A:** Here we go;

 _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Obviamente.

* * *

 **Cherry Bomb** ,

Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

* * *

" _Seus sonhos sem futuro não te fazem sorrir,_

 _vou te dar algo pelo que viver."_

* * *

 **V**

* * *

 **05/06, 23h20min pm**

Junho havia chegado e o clima na cidade ainda não havia melhorado. Harry ainda usava o cachecol emprestado pelo loiro, ele percebeu que ele foi o único responsável por não ter pegado uma doença naqueles dias.

Draco por estar organizando o Buffet do casamento da Mama Zabini que aconteceria em três semanas estava visivelmente esgotado. Faculdade de manhã, trabalho à tarde, visitas para a mãe à noite. Por ter uma divida com o loiro por conta das marmitas – que haviam voltado a ser feitas – e por todas outras coisas, Harry mais de uma vez se viu carregando-o no colo para o seu quarto, nas vezes que ele adormecia na cozinha sobre seus livros de receita ou no sofá de forma torta.

Porém, naquela noite Harry percebeu uma mudança diferente no ar. Enquanto subia as escadas para a casa, um barulho de música alta se fazia presente. Ele pensou em todos seus vizinhos e com desanimo, notou que a probabilidade da música estar vindo do apartamento número 8, era enorme.

— Harry finalmente chegou!

Ele ainda não havia nem subido o ultimo lance de degraus quando ouviu a voz de Blaise mostrando que mais uma vez, seu palpite estava correto. O braço do moreno foi parar nos seus ombros, e sendo levado em um meio abraço até a casa, ele percebeu que estava acontecendo uma festa ali.

— Qual o motivo? – Perguntou, quase gritando para sua voz ser ouvida. – Vocês ganharam um concurso ou algo assim?

— O que?! Não! – O hálito de Blaise denunciava que ele estava bebendo, assim como seus passos. Harry se viu tendo que abraçar sua cintura para mantê-lo de pé. – É o aniversário de Draco!

Assim que entrou no apartamento se deparou com pelo menos vinte pessoas. O sofá da sala havia sido empurrado em um canto, e algumas pessoas dançavam. No canto, havia uma mesa com vários doces e salgados, abaixo, vários coolers. Um rapaz estava fazendo bebidas, servindo batidas com frutas. Blaise entregou a ele seu próprio copo antes de ir na direção da pista de dança improvisada.

— Isso foi ideia dele, não minha.

Ele obviamente não havia escutado quando Draco se aproximou. Dessa vez foi o braço dele que caiu sobre seus ombros, os lábios próximos a sua orelha enquanto ele falava em tom normal, sem precisar gritar por conta da proximidade. Harry olhou para ele, virando a cabeça. Seus narizes novamente estavam se tocando.

— Feliz aniversário.

— Obrigado. – Ele avançou, mas Harry foi mais rápido e seu beijo apenas pegou no canto de seus lábios.

— Eu não vou ajudar a limpar nada disso.

— Não seja mau. Nem como presente de aniversario?

— Você quer uma faxina como presente?

— Você vai me dar um presente? O que eu quiser?

Algo no sorriso de Draco lhe esclareceu que a mente do loiro foi longe. Cansado de ficar fazendo cena – ele já havia visto com sua visão periférica as pessoas cochichando, deu uma cotovelada de leve nas suas costelas e foi até a mesa pegar doces.

— Você quer beber alguma coisa?

Olhando para a voz que havia falado com ele, Harry percebeu que o rapaz que fazia os drinks era um dos garotos corpulentos do outro dia. Ele ainda estava com o copo de Blaise nas mãos. Estendendo a mão vazia, depois de limpar na sua roupa, Harry o cumprimentou.

— Sou o Harry. Moro aqui.

— Eu sei. – Ele riu, e apertou sua mão. – Meu nome é Vincent, mas todos me chamam de Crabbe.

Harry pediu que ele fizesse apenas um drink fraco para que experimentasse. Draco apareceu, dizendo para Crabbe fazer um de frutas vermelhas para ele, e depois de pegar as taças, os dois caminharam até a cozinha onde o ruído era menos ensurdecedor.

— Idade?

— Vinte e dois. – Draco levou a taça aos lábios, dando dois longos goles. – Sou mais velho que você.

Harry rapidamente lembrou uma noite, semana atrás, quando Blaise havia aparecido para o jantar. Quando o moreno lhe perguntou sua data de aniversário ele disse, não achando que seria grande coisa. Olhando para a festa que ele havia preparado para Draco, se arrependeu instantaneamente.

Draco apoiou o corpo na pia, e Harry preferiu sentar na cadeira a sua frente. Olhou incerto para o seu drink, mas resolveu dar um longo gole na bebida, resultando em uma careta e uma crise de tosse.

— Eu não sinto o gosto das frutas. – Harry disse, balançando a cabeça para os lados. – Como você pode beber isso tão tranquilamente?

— Aqui, troque comigo. – Taças trocadas, Harry tentou novamente percebendo que a bebida de Draco era muito mais gostosa do que a dele. – Melhor?

— Bem melhor.

Beberam em silencio, focados cada um em seu próprio mundo. Hora ou outra alguém entrava na cozinha, mas ao ver os dois, a pessoa saia de fininho e nunca mais voltava. Crabbe foi o único que apareceu e ficou mais tempo que o esperado, repondo a taça de ambos, deixando uma garrafa de vodka e pegando mais frutas na geladeira.

— Você nunca havia bebido antes?

— Uma vez, no baile de inverno da minha escola. – Lembranças pipocaram na sua mente, e ele balançou a cabeça para afastá-las. Uma, entretanto, não foi embora. – Foi a noite do meu primeiro beijo, só pra você saber.

— Então seu primeiro beijo não foi meu? – Ele pôs a mão no peito, fazendo cena. – Bem que eu imaginava. Como era o nome dele?

A pergunta o deixou levemente constrangido. Se fosse colocar de forma correta, Draco havia sido o primeiro homem a roubar um beijo seu.

— Tanto faz.

— Você estava bêbado?

— Não sei qual a sensação, mas... – Se ele estivesse bêbado naquela noite, não se lembraria de como o beijo de Cho Chang era estranho, de como a boca dela não encaixava com a dele, de como os cabelos ficavam enroscando e os atrapalhando. – Não. Não estava bêbado.

A resposta pareceu bastar para Draco. Ele caminhou até a mesa atrás dele, pegando a vodka e a jogando pura em sua taça. Ofereceu a Harry que sem pensar, estendeu sua própria taça e a abasteceu.

— Você o amava?

— Não.

— Já amou?

— Não sei.

— Potter, você é realmente um brinquedo quebrado, não é?

— Tanto faz. – Voltou a repetir, irritado. – E você? Já amou alguém?

— Mas que pergunta, Potter. Eu sei amar.

O moreno ignorou quanto o comentário, espontâneo, havia lhe incomodado. Colocou a taça na boca e terminou sua bebida, que estava mais forte por conta da ultima reposição. A bebida desceu queimando na sua garganta, mas ele não se importou. Levantou rapidamente e deu dois passos na direção da pia, até sentir o mundo girar.

— Com calma... – Draco murmurou, tão baixo que se a música tocando não fosse lenta, ele nunca teria escutado. Seus braços rapidamente foram rápidos em segurá-lo, e ele se viu pousando igual Blaise havia pousado mais cedo. – Venha. Vamos terminar essa festa.

Harry pensou que não seria fácil terminar uma festa onde aparentemente todos se divertiam muito. Surpreso, ele viu que todos acataram a ordem de Draco sem reclamar, como se ele fosse uma espécie de líder. Crabbe e Goyle – que havia acabado de se apresentar – ajudavam a voltar a sala na posição original. Aos poucos, todas as pessoas desapareceram pelo corredor, as vozes morrendo nas escadas. Harry que já estava sentado (ou deitado?) no sofá, ficou parado olhando para os lados, sentindo a falta do modelo cozinheiro.

— Onde está o Blaise? – Perguntou Draco como se estivesse lendo seus pensamentos. – Era serviço dele arrumar a bagunça.

— Blaise apagou, foi ridículo. – Crabbe apontou na direção dos quartos. – Quer que eu tente acordá-lo?

— Deixe-o. Mama Zabini me mataria se eu o mandasse para casa nesse estado.

— Então vamos indo. Boa noite Malfoy, Potter.

Crabbe e Goyle saíram, fechando a porta atrás deles. Harry ficou olhando, curioso se Draco fosse beijar os dois grandalhões. Sorriu divertido quando ele não o fez; talvez Draco não beijasse _todo mundo_.

— Estou com um mau pressentimento.

Harry tentou levantar seu corpo, puxando-se pelo encosto do sofá. Viu Draco entrar pelo corredor e abrir a por ta do seu quarto. Estava inclinado o suficiente para ver que sua cama agora era ocupada por um Blaise mais bêbado que ele e que provavelmente, estava babando em seu travesseiro. Riu, lançando o corpo de volta no sofá.

— Pelo visto, acho que fico por aqui hoje.

Estava de olhos fechados, por isso se surpreendeu quando seu corpo foi levantado, apenas levemente, para voltar depois com força no sofá. Draco riu, e se sentou no mínimo espaço que suas pernas davam a ele.

— Eu pensei que fosse fácil, já que você vive fazendo isso. Esses braços não foram feitos pra carregar peso. – Estendeu a mão, e Harry a aceitou. – Vamos andando.

— Ahn? Não, espere. – Harry levantou sem pensar muito, mas quando percebeu que Draco o levava para o quarto de decoração verde ao lado do seu, travou. – Onde você vai dormir?

— Você pode ficar com a minha cama. Eu amo o sofá.

Mesmo bêbado, a ironia era palpável na sua voz. Harry em passos incertos, caminhou até a cama e se jogou, caindo na metade dela. Sentiu que seus tênis eram desamarrados, e riu com a ideia de Draco estar fazendo careta. Ergueu-se nos cotovelos e viu que o semblante de Draco era completamente o oposto.

Estava sério, concentrado. O que quer que estivesse passando na sua cabeça o incomodava a ponto de fazê-lo franzir as sobrancelhas. Seus cabelos há muito estavam despenteados, dando uma aparência desleixada que não combinava com ele.

— Nós podemos dividir a cama.

Na penumbra, Harry viu Draco lamber os lábios. Ou não viu. Ele não tinha mais certeza.

— Não sei se você quer me presentear ou me matar. – Draco riu, e Harry, bêbado, entenderia sua frase só quando acordasse e lembrasse-se do momento. Ou não lembraria. – Boa noite, Potter.

Dessa vez, quando ele avançou na sua direção, ele não desviou.

Os dois primeiro beijos, não podiam ser considerados depois desse.

Harry se surpreendeu com os lábios firmes cobrindo os seus, e se viu abrindo a boca quando sua língua pediu passagem. Draco subiu o corpo sobre ele, sem perder tempo, segurando sua cabeça firmemente com uma das mãos, enquanto com a outra segurava o próprio peso. Harry sentiu-se ofegar quando suas línguas encontraram, em movimentos lentos.

Foi quando ele gemeu, que Draco se afastou, puxando seu lábio inferior com os dentes enquanto se levantava.

A questão era: ele queria que ele se afastasse?

Em silêncio, ele ajudou-o a subir direito na cama, tirar sua camisa, e cobri-lo com suas cobertas. Enquanto seus olhos fechavam, e Harry era levado pelo sono embriagado também pelo cheiro do seu perfume que emanava do travesseiro, o ouviu dizer, antes de fechar a porta.

— Finalmente meu beijo de boa noite.

 **x-x-x**

 **06/06, 07h01min am**

Quando Harry acordou naquela manhã, o som do seu despertador parecia mais distante que o comum. Esticou a mão para silencia-lo, mas nada encontrou. Quando abriu os olhos, percebeu que ele soava distante porque ele estava no seu quarto enquanto ele... Bom, onde ele estava ainda era um mistério.

Jogando as pernas para fora da cama, ergueu as mãos para puxar a cortina da janela. Quando a luz começou a adentrar o cômodo, lhe deixando com os olhos ardendo por alguns minutos, ele reconheceu o quarto. Assustado, olhou para o lado e seu coração bateu mais rápido ao perceber que estava sozinho.

Por um momento ele imaginou que Draco estaria ali, e aquilo o levou do céu ao inferno em questão de segundos.

O que diabos havia acontecido na noite anterior?

Procurou seus óculos na pequena cabeceira da cama, nos lençóis, e não os encontrou. Com as mãos na frente do corpo, em forma de defesa caso algo aparecesse, Harry foi até a porta e saiu pelo corredor.

— Bom dia, raio de sol. – Pela voz, ele reconheceu Blaise. – Procurando por isso?

Ele desconfiou que fossem seus óculos nas mãos do moreno, por isso em passos vacilantes, apoiando-se nas paredes, foi na direção da sua voz.

— Uau, você realmente não enxerga nada sem eles? – Blaise havia tido compaixão e ido até ele, colocando os óculos no seu rosto. Quando os borrões tomaram forma, ele se deparou com o moreno sorrindo a sua frente. – Eu vou para o céu. Ajudei um cego a ver.

— Não seja tonto. – Harry caminhou ao seu lado até a cozinha. Só então sua cabeça começou a doer como nunca havia antes. – Minha cabeça dói.

— Oh, a minha também. – Blaise riu, e estendeu uma xícara de café a ele assim que se sentaram à mesa. – O nome disso é ressaca. Ninguém é imune.

Poucas imagens da noite anterior foram se formando na sua mente. A casa cheia de gente, vodka e frutas vermelhas, Blaise dormindo na sua cama, Draco tentando levá-lo carregado ao seu quarto, Draco carregando-o pelo corredor, Draco ajudando-o a tirar os sapatos, Draco subindo sobre ele, Draco lhe beijando, Draco, Draco, _Draco_...

— E o Draco? – Perguntou, assim que terminou de engolir uma fatia de pão.

— Pobre Draco. Mamãe ligou ontem, um pouco antes de você chegar em casa. Ela queria que ele fosse lá conversar com ela cedo, o que é um absurdo levando em consideração que temos aula hoje.

— E você? Não foi a aula por quê?

— Não há sentido ir para a aula sem o Draco. – Blaise deu de ombros. – Ele é meu melhor amigo. Somos como uma unidade. E na cozinha, nas aulas praticas que temos, nada funciona se ele não está lá.

Harry entendeu perfeitamente o sentimento de Blaise. Houve uma época onde ele mataria a aula que fosse se soubesse que Ron não iria. Claro, com Hermione entrando no grupo, ele nunca mais ficou sozinho já que ela nunca faltaria, mas essa é outra história.

Em silêncio, passaram a tomar café da manhã. Harry sabia que tinha apenas alguns minutos para se arrumar para seu primeiro turno na cafeteria; ele não estava acostumado a tomar café em casa.

Olhando para o relógio, agradeceu Blaise rapidamente pelo café e mandou-o lavar o pijama que ele provavelmente havia pegado em seu quarto na noite anterior. A calça estava tão curta que ele via quase um palmo de suas canelas.

Rapidamente, ao entrar no seu quarto, Harry separou os materiais que precisaria para a aula de mais tarde os jogando rapidamente na sua mochila. Puxou uma camisa branca e uma calça preta, limpas, do armário, fazendo uma nota mental que eram as ultimas da semana, e caminhou para um dos banhos mais rápidos do mês. A água nem teve tempo de esquentar.

Secou-se, vestiu as roupas e calçou os sapatos em velocidade absurda. Percebeu que seu cabelo estava mais despenteado que o normal, e tentou ajeitá-lo da melhor forma que pode. Ao sair do quarto, Blaise escutou e foi até o batente da porta da cozinha para se despedir. Ele deu a ele um leve aceno, e saiu fechando a porta sem trancá-la .

Começou a descer os lances de escada quase pulando os degraus de três em três quando sentiu a presença de alguém, tarde demais. Trombando com o possível vizinho, ergueu os olhos para se desculpar.

— Bom dia.

Suas olheiras estavam em evidência em seu rosto pálido e cansado. Ele sorria, mas o sorriso não tinha a mesma potencia do outros dias.

— Realmente é um bom dia pra você, Malfoy?

— Mama Zabini é um monstro quando quer. – Ele subiu mais um degrau, ficando mais alto que Harry. – Já tomou café? Posso prepara-lo rapidinho.

— Ah, não precisa. Blaise preparou algumas coisas.

— Ótimo. Sua cabeça dói?

— Um pouco.

— Hm. Pegue isso, vai melhorar.

— Hm... – Vendo que ele não se mexia para lhe entregar o que quer que fosse, questionou. – Pegar o que?

Foi rápido. Aproveitando o fato de estar mais alto, Draco inclinou-se, mãos ainda nos bolsos do seu longo casaco. Harry se surpreendeu com o próprio corpo não se afastando, mesmo sabendo o que viria. Mesmo já sentindo a respiração dele e o calor de seus lábios.

— Isso. – Murmurou, ainda contra seus lábios. Sentiu-o sorrir, dessa vez, o sorriso que estava acostumado. – Tenha um bom dia, _Harry_.

Harry ficou parado, vendo-o se afastar pelas escadas e digerindo o fato de seu nome se tornar obsceno ao ser dito por Malfoy.

A dor de cabeça apenas se intensificou.

* * *

 **N/A:** Porque sim. Yay!


	6. VI

**N/A:** Here we go;

 _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Obviamente.

* * *

 **Cherry Bomb** ,

Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

* * *

" _Seus sonhos sem futuro não te fazem sorrir,_

 _vou te dar algo pelo que viver."_

* * *

 **VI**

* * *

 **20/06, 15h56min pm**

— Isso é realmente necessário?

— Totalmente.

— Eu não posso fazer esse tipo de coisa aqui. E se alguém me ver?

— Você sabe que esse lugar é praticamente deserto.

— Mas possui câmeras.

— Que não funcionam há anos. Acredite, eu seria expulso no meu primeiro ano se não estivessem.

— Ew.

— Ande logo e experimente!

Bufando, Harry ergueu-se da cadeira que estava sentado e encarou Draco, que estava na sua frente, do outro lado do balcão da biblioteca, segurando quatro cabides protegidos com uma capa em mãos. Ele supôs que as roupas contidas ali custariam mais do que o seu salário poderia pagar em um ano.

— Eu estou sendo um cara legal. Blaise queria que você as experimentasse de manhã, na cafeteria.

— A ideia de possivelmente me constranger na faculdade foi sua então. Deveria lhe agradecer?

— Constranger? Só nós dois estamos aqui. E eu já lhe vi sem camisa mais de uma vez.

Virou de costas, não querendo ser foco do olhar divertido e sorriso inclinado do loiro, e tirou a camisa. Pegando a dica, Draco entregou por cima do seu ombro uma camisa branca, de tecido tão macio que quando a pôs no corpo, parecia que nada usava. Em seguida ele lhe entregou uma calça.

— Precisa de ajuda?

Encarou-o de maneira feia por cima do ombro o fazendo rir. Pensando que quanto mais rápido fosse, mais rápido a tortura acabava, Harry abaixou seu jeans e rapidamente colocou a calça preta.

Estava larga.

— Hm... Como eu imaginei. – Draco entortou os lábios, tentando segurar o riso. – Experimente essa.

— Porque você não me entrega a calça certa logo?

Draco estreitou os olhos. Largou três dos cabides que estavam no seu braço em uma cadeira, e entregou na sua mão o quarto cabide. Apenas tirou o colete e a gravata que estavam pendurados nele.

— Você não sabe brincar...

O numero da calça estava correto dessa vez, quando Harry a colocou pela primeira vez. Pulando o balcão – aquilo já havia virado um hábito – Draco parou a sua frente. Abriu o colete e posicionou-se para ajudá-lo a vestir.

Como imaginado, Draco sabia perfeitamente o numero de suas roupas.

Maldito _stalker_.

Enquanto abotoava o colete também preto, Draco lançou a gravata pelo seu pescoço, sendo rápido em dar um nó perfeito que Harry jamais conseguiria. A gravata era verde escura, contrastando com a roupa inteira. Pensou em perguntar, mas deixou para mais tarde.

— Deu certo.

— Deu certo. – Draco confirmou. Segurou o seu ombro com uma das mãos, afastando um passo para olhá-lo dos pés a cabeça. – Se Blaise estivesse aqui, ele estaria aos gritos.

Harry fez alguns testes. Abraçou o próprio corpo para ver se a camisa não estava muito apertada, esticou as pernas, e até mesmo correu com os joelhos altos no mesmo lugar. Draco riu e decidiu sentar-se na cadeira, empurrada para o canto anteriormente. Harry, sem espaço, apoiou as costas no balcão a sua frente.

— Eu vou levar as roupas para casa e deixar no seu armário, tudo bem?

— Ok.

— Certifique-se apenas de deixa-las bem passadas.

— Ok.

— Você poderá se trocar no hotel, no dia do casamento.

— Hotel?

— O que? Você pensou que Catherine Zabini ia casar em um salão de esquina? – Draco riu, do semblante espantado de Harry. – Ela alugou um hotel inteiro. _The Lanesborough_.

Harry tentou não demonstrar o quanto havia se chocado com a noticia, e passou a desabotoar suas roupas, colocando-as nos cabides corretos. Draco ficou em silêncio observando suas ações, e antes que ele pudesse mandá-lo parar de olhar, ele levantou para ajudá-lo com a gravata.

— Preciso voltar para casa... Blaise e os outros irão me encontrar lá em duas horas.

Harry apenas balançou a cabeça, enquanto terminava de abotoar seus jeans e colocar sua camiseta que agora parecia arranhar sua pele em contraste com o seu novo uniforme. A confirmação do encontro dos rapazes lhe dava uma certeza: jantar garantido.

— Estou tão cansado que dormiria aqui se pudesse.

Ainda estava de pé, enrolando a pequena gravata com os dedos hábeis. Harry aproveitou para olhá-lo, notando que suas olheiras agora pareciam permanentes. Ele aparentava estar _mais_ magro também.

— Tecnicamente, você pode. – Harry apontou na direção das ultimas prateleiras. – Você tem razão, a biblioteca é deserta. E sou eu quem fecha o lugar daqui exatamente duas horas.

— Eu acho que os garotos podem desculpar alguns minutos de atraso.

Draco sorriu antes de pular o balcão.

Duas horas depois, quando Harry apagou as luzes e foi atrás do loiro, encontrou-o de braços cruzados com a cabeça jogada para trás. Já havia o visto dormir muitas vezes, mas ainda assim, não tinha se acostumado. Ver que ele parecia uma criança, de tão inocente e pacifica que aparentava, destruía totalmente a imagem que tinha dele quando estava acordado.

O tornava alguém digno de atenção.

 **x-x-x**

 **29/06, 17h41min pm**

A recepção do grande hotel _The Lanesborough_ parecia algo fora desse mundo. Desde o momento que pousou os pés no grande tapete vermelho que se estendia na portaria, Harry foi bombardeado por todos os lados por pessoas sorridentes pensando que ele era algum convidado da festa. Pensou que o tratamento mudaria ao se identificar como garçom da festa de Catherine Zabini, mas a educação e o respeito permaneceram de forma inédita.

Ele recebeu até uma taça de champanhe, que precisou recusar infelizmente.

Harry ajeitou os óculos e olhou para todos os lados enquanto cruzava os longos corredores de tetos altos, na companhia de uma jovem moça que havia recebido ordens de leva-lo ao seu destino. Havia quadros pendurados nas paredes, vasos sobre pequenas mesas, lustres extremamente decorados.

Harry se sentia em um castelo.

— Estamos aqui, Mr. Potter. – A moça apontou para a porta branca de bordas douradas, abaixando a cabeça levemente. – Mr. Malfoy o espera.

 _Oh._

Então o tratamento maravilhoso que havia recebido fez sentido.

 _Malfoy._

Quando entrou, deparou-se com muitos rostos familiares na grande cozinha. Ele acenou para Crabbe e Goyle, e ignorou completamente Pansy Parkinson ao passar por ela. Olhando para as outras pessoas, as reconheceu da festa de Draco. Eram provavelmente alunos da faculdade, seus amigos de classe.

Harry estava sorrindo quando Draco e Blaise apareceram na sua frente.

— Uma moeda dourada pelos seus pensamentos.

— Há apenas três coisas que unem pessoas diferentes para trabalhar no mesmo propósito. – Harry começou a falar, enquanto se aproximava dos dois. – Dinheiro, medo e lealdade. Tenho certeza que nenhuma dessas pessoas estão interessadas no dinheiro. E eu não vejo medo em seus olhos.

— Lealdade é o ingrediente mais importante de uma cozinha. – Draco cruzou os braços e sorriu também.

— Única coisa que você não pensou Harry, foi na paixão. – Blaise mordeu o lábio inferior. – Muitos estão aqui também pelo amor à profissão.

Harry percebeu que ele e Blaise eram os únicos sem avental no recinto, o que explicava que não trabalhariam ali. Perguntou onde podia se trocar e depois de uma piada suja dos dois, acompanhou Blaise que também colocaria seu terno. Por ser filho da anfitriã, ele não trabalharia com o Buffet, o que estava claramente o deixando abatido.

Ao voltar à cozinha, assustou-se com a voz de Draco tão alta. Ele comandava a cozinha como um verdadeiro chefe, passando pelos corredores de fogões, experimentando molhos, acrescentando ingredientes em panelas. Seu semblante era sério, como sempre, suas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas e havia um brilho em seus olhos que ele nunca havia visto.

Estava genuinamente feliz.

Quando o viu, os lábios que estavam fechados em uma linha fina se curvaram em um leve sorriso. Deixando seu chapéu na bancada, aproveitando para passar as mãos nos fios loiros trabalhados mais que o comum. Ele caminhou na sua direção sob o olhar atento de todos os cozinheiros próximos.

— Você não colocou sua gravata. – Estendeu a mão, e Harry não teve opção a tirá-la do bolso e entregá-la. – Eu me esqueci de dizer uma coisa muito importante...

— Sorte que temos tempo, não é?

— Você é o único de gravata verde por dois motivos. – Rapidamente, ele passou a gravata no seu pescoço, seus dedos roçando na sua nuca. – Primeiro, realça seus olhos.

— ... Sério? – Quando Draco riu, Harry se indignou mais. – _Sério_?!

— Shh. Ainda não terminei. – Draco fez o nó, e ficou segurando a gravata pela ponta dela. – O outro motivo é que você será o único garçom a servir Mama Zabini e seu novo marido.

Harry travou. De repente o emprego não era mais tão simples assim.

— Não faça essa cara.

— Que cara?

— De gato medroso. – Draco o puxou pela gravata. – Eu prefiro o gato arisco.

Harry foi mais rápido, e mais uma vez, os lábios de Draco encontraram apenas o canto de sua boca. Com sua visão periférica, o viu fechar os olhos e soltar uma risadinha leve.

— Ah Harry... Desse jeito você fere os meus sentimentos.

Antes que ele pudesse rebater, Draco já havia o soltado e caminhado de volta para seu balcão, gritando que os pratos de entrada precisavam estar prontos em poucos minutos.

 **x-x-x**

 **29/06, 21h25min pm**

Harry ficou esperando do lado de fora da cozinha enquanto garçons e garçonetes iam e vinham buscar mais e mais pratos. Pansy Parkinson estava cuidando da saída deles, gritando tantas ordens quanto Draco. Ela não dirigiu a palavra a ele nenhuma vez e por isso, ele era grato.

O casamento havia acabado uma hora atrás, mas o casal não havia cumprimentado todos os convidados ainda. Harry pensou que era um ato desnecessário, mas Blaise lhe explicou que a maioria daquelas pessoas eram parceiros de negócios e que sem os devidos cumprimentos, as pessoas poderiam se ofender.

Blaise, falando nele, não conseguia ficar longe da cozinha. Ele havia participado do casamento, levando sua mãe ao altar e assim que acabou, tirou seu terno caríssimo e procurou um avental sobrando. Olhando pela pequena janela da porta, Harry entendeu mais ainda quando ele disse que ele e Draco eram como uma unidade. Trabalhavam de forma tão ritmada, sem precisar falar, e montavam pratos de forma mais rápida que qualquer um ali, o que era espantoso.

Uma salva de palma chamou a atenção de Harry. Passando a mão distraidamente no cabelo, observou em silêncio Catherine Zabini e seu marido – ele não fazia questão de saber o nome do futuro defunto – aproximavam-se da mesa principal. Respirou fundo e caminhou até Pansy, que lhe entregou uma bandeja com dois pratos que mesmo tampados, cheiravam deliciosamente.

Os outros garçons ao vê-lo andar na direção da mesa dos donos da festa abriram caminho e o encorajaram com sorrisos e piscadas de olho. Ele estava nervoso, mas tentava a todo custo não tremer.

O que se provou impossível ao estar pela primeira vez na frente da mãe de Blaise.

Ele sabia que ela era considerada uma das mulheres mais belas de toda Londres e pensou estar preparado. Achou sinceramente um exagero dizer que ela tinha quem quisesse aos seus pés, na primeira vez que ouviu o boato. Mas a visão dela sorrindo quando ele se aproximou o deixou totalmente embasbacado.

— E você deve ser Harry Potter, certo? – Ela se levantou, e estendeu a mão na sua direção. Harry não viu escolha a não ser por rapidamente os pratos na mesa e aceitá-la. O que ele não esperava era que, assim como o filho, ela gostasse de abraçar. – Blaise me contou tudo que sabe sobre você. Fico feliz de ter você aqui conosco.

Depois disso, a noite foi extremamente tranquila. O marido de Catherine passou a conversar com ele entre uma e outra troca de pratos, mas a simpatia em pessoa era a própria mulher. Blaise apareceu em um momento, quando a noite estava quase terminando, e juntou-se a eles na hora da sobremesa, dizendo que agora ele quem seria o garçom particular da sua mãe.

Despedindo-se educadamente da mesa, Harry se retirou do grande salão pela primeira vez. Entrou na pequena cozinha, vendo que os cozinheiros já haviam abandonado seus chapeis e que agora estavam brindando com uma taça de champanhe o sucesso da noite. Sorriu.

— Harry, Harry... Você está muito sorridente hoje. – A voz sussurrada no seu ouvido podia pertencer a apenas uma pessoa, por isso, nem olhou para trás. – Outra moeda pelos seus pensamentos.

— Não estou pensando em nada. – Balançou os ombros. - Só estou feliz.

— Fico pensando o quanto ficara feliz ao chegar no seu quarto.

— Nós já vamos embora?

— Harry, você não sabia? – Dessa vez ele olhou para trás, vendo Draco levar a taça de champanhe que tinha nas mãos rapidamente aos lábios. – Catherine alugou quartos do hotel para cada convidado especial. A chave do seu quarto está comigo.

— Mas eu sou empregado. – Draco revirou os olhos fazendo-o pensar que mesmo que não tivesse aceitado trabalhar, ainda seria um convidado de Blaise. Sentiu seu estomago embrulhar com a dúvida que surgiu na sua mente, por isso perguntou. – Faz parte do pagamento?

— Não seja tonto. – Draco tirou do bolso um pequeno cartão, a chave do quarto, e colocou no pequeno bolso do colete dele. Harry apenas estranhou quando ele não tirou sua mão. – Quer ajuda para achar seu quarto?

Acenando que sim, já que Harry tinha o leve palpite que se perderia facilmente no grande hotel, esperou enquanto Draco dava as ultimas ordens do dia. Olhando rapidamente para o salão através das pequenas janelas da porta, notou que há muito Catherine e o marido haviam sumido e os convidados, levando a iniciativa do casal, também saiam aos poucos.

Sentiu uma mão nas suas costas, um pouco acima do quadril, o empurrando levemente na direção oposta da porta onde havia a porta que dava acesso aos corredores. Quis acenar um tchau para Crabbe e Goyle, mas quando lançou seus olhos pela cozinha, seus olhos verdes foram rapidamente atraídos para os olhos enfurecidos de Pansy Parkinson que disparavam faíscas na direção da mão de Draco fazendo-o finalmente entender o motivo de tanto ódio.

Ignorando-a, deu passos mais rápidos se livrando do toque. Draco porém, aproximou-se e lançou seu braço nos seus ombros. A taça de champanhe continuava em suas mãos, e Harry a puxou, bebendo o que ainda sobrava de seu conteúdo.

— Parece que há pequenas bolhas de ar na minha boca.

— Me deixa experimentar?

— Cai fora.

Rindo, Draco murmurou algo como _"eu não deveria ter pedido"_ fazendo com que Harry desse uma leve cotovelada nele, separando-os _._ Os corredores que levavam aos quartos eram longos, e Harry começou a perceber que havia poucos quartos por andar o que deixava claro que os cômodos eram extremamente espaçosos.

Chegaram no quarto 75. Harry teve problemas em abrir a porta e agradeceu um pouco constrangido quando Draco vendo o problema o ajudou. Assim que foi liberada sua entrada, Harry estranhou o fato de seu quarto estar cheirando a comida. Como se alguém houvesse acabado de cozinhar algo.

Foi o loiro que acendeu as luzes, deixando-o surpreso com a beleza do quarto, mas principalmente, ao ver que sobre uma mesa redonda de madeira haviam três bandejas cobertas.

— Eu sabia que você estaria morto de fome. Você está sempre com fome.

Os olhos verdes brilharam ao levantar as tampas dos pratos. Suspirou e sem perder tempo, sentou-se a mesa.

— Lave as mãos pelo menos! – Draco ralhou, dando-lhe um leve tapa na cabeça. Harry o olhou feio por cima dos ombros e ele ergueu as mãos na frente do corpo em sinal de rendição. – Ok. Não vou ficar entre você e a sua comida. Mas eu acho que antes de comer, você deveria olhar aquilo.

Vendo que ele apontava para cama, seguiu seu olhar deparando-se com um envelope branco sobre os lençóis escuros. Tampou sua comida novamente, sua curiosidade como sempre levando o melhor dele, e caminhou até a cama lançando-se no colchão sem cerimônia. Assim que agarrou o envelope, ajeitou os óculos e sentou-se para abri-lo.

Quando viu o que tinha ali, arregalou os olhos.

— _Que porra é essa_? – Segurando entre os dedos o cheque com valor equivalente a quase três anos de seus dois empregos, perguntou em choque. Draco riu, antes de sentar ao seu lado. – É sério? É sério!

— Não vai me dizer que não está feliz? Mama Zabini é uma mulher tão generosa... Disse a Blaise que metade do dinheiro foi por conta dos seus belos olhos.

— É muito dinheiro. – Harry ainda olhava embasbacado para o cheque, mal prestando atenção nas piadas idiotas do outro rapaz. – Eu não posso aceitar.

— Não seja idiota. Use-o para seus estudos.

Harry parou pra pensar em tudo que ele poderia fazer com o dinheiro. Poderia parar de trabalhar na cafeteria pelas manhãs, ter mais tempo para estudar. Poderia ter seus próprios livros e não precisar pegá-los na biblioteca. Rindo, pensou que até poderia pagar os meses de aluguel atrasados de Draco.

— Eu preciso agradecê-la.

— Oh, você terá oportunidade. Nesse momento ela deve estar ocupada matando seu novo marido. – Harry arregalou os olhos e Draco viu que ele havia levado a sério. – É brincadeira. Ela espera pelos menos oito meses.

— Okay. – Harry tentou fazer sua mente parar de trabalhar na informação boba. – Quanto você ganhou?

— Oh, muito! – Draco riu, jogando os braços para trás da cabeça e o corpo no colchão. – O suficiente para pagar meus amigos, ajudar minha mãe e não depender da mesada do meu pai por um tempo.

— Catherine é realmente generosa...

— Blaise tem sorte, não é? Ela é uma mulher muito boa.

— Mães normalmente são mulheres boas. – Harry lembrou rapidamente de Molly Weasley, seu rosto gentil cheio de sardas, seus abraços quentes e reconfortantes. Ele poderia ganhar um de seus abraços agora. Draco voltou a se sentar ao sentir a mudança na sua voz. – Blaise tem muita sorte.

Draco tinha eternas mãos frias ou talvez, seu rosto que estava sempre quente. Ele segurou seu rosto com firmeza, os olhos conectados aos seus com uma intensidade absurda. Sentiu seu pulso acelerar, mas permaneceu parado, cheque esquecido sobre o colo.

— Toda vez que eu vejo esse olhar em seu rosto alguma coisa dentro de mim morre. – As sobrancelhas dele se uniram, e ele engoliu em seco. – Você parece um gato de rua abandonado.

" _Não me trate como um bichinho de estimação"_ , era o que ia dizer. Pensou em dizer também, algo como _"então pare de me olhar"_ , ou algo irônico _"você leu isso em algum livro de romance ou viu em uma novela?"_ , mas pra variar... Malfoy não havia lhe dado tempo.

Suas mãos ficaram paradas em seu colo enquanto ele mantinha os lábios pressionados contra os seus. Os olhos de Harry estavam abertos, mas os dele, haviam se fechado no momento que ele se aproximou. Sentiu sua língua passar levemente em seu lábio inferior e mesmo que tenha aberto um pouco a boca automaticamente, Draco não aprofundou o beijo.

— Aff. – Ele abriu os olhos ao se separar e Harry viu que os orbes azuis acinzentados estavam melancólicos. – O que eu faço com você?

Em silêncio, Harry observou enquanto Draco se afastava, lembrando muito o dia que ele havia chorado por conta de sua mãe. Pensou em perguntar se sua história era tão triste a ponto de fazer com que ele fugisse de sua presença, mas as palavras não saíram.

Algo no olhar de Draco lhe deu um palpite que sua tristeza ia muito além e que não era o momento certo para falar sobre aquilo.

* * *

 **N/A:** Qualquer informação do Hotel e blábláblá, você encontra no Google. –q

Reviews?


	7. VII

**N/A:** Here we go;

 _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Obviamente.

* * *

 **Cherry Bomb** ,

Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

* * *

" _Seus sonhos sem futuro não te fazem sorrir,_

 _vou te dar algo pelo que viver."_

* * *

 **VII**

* * *

 **15/07, 19h21min pm**

O primeiro semestre do ano havia passado de forma tão rápida que Harry não notou. As provas finais haviam acabado e suas férias merecidas após provas que vieram todas com notas máximas – enquanto os outros estudantes ficariam na faculdade até provavelmente, o começo de Agosto. Como a faculdade mantinha parte do campus fechado, estaria de férias do seu trabalho na biblioteca também no próximo no próximo mês, junto das férias dos outros alunos.

Era estranho para ele caminhar na noite londrina de forma tão livre. Era a primeira vez que andava por aquelas rua, sem pressa para chegar a algum lugar, sem se importar com o barulho das pessoas falando. Decidiu sentar em um banco, na entrada de um parque, e ficar observando calmamente as pessoas.

Foi então que viu, do lado oposto da rua, um restaurante simples que servia comida italiana. Pensou que não seria de todo mal comer um pedaço de lasanha e gastar um pouco do dinheiro ganho em seu trabalho no casamento.

Assim que o farol fechou e os carros pararam, Harry puxou sua mochila e caminhou na faixa. Ao entrar na recepção do restaurante, um jovem atendente o levou para uma mesa ao fundo do restaurante, deixando-lhe o cardápio e dizendo que ele podia chamá-lo quando se decidisse.

Estava de cabeça baixa olhando o cardápio e se assustando com os valores quando ouviu a voz do rapaz que havia lhe atendido antes.

— Mr. Malfoy, que surpresa!

Respirou fundo antes de erguer os olhos do cardápio que havia levantado para cobrir seu rosto, mas tinha sido tarde demais. Draco caminhava exatamente na sua direção, rodando um molho de chaves no seu dedo indicador. Seu cabelo havia crescido um pouco nos últimos meses e alguns fios caiam sobre seus olhos que não saíram dos seus a cada passo que ele dava.

— Antes que você pergunte, eu estava no farol quando te vi atravessando a rua. – Sem pedir, puxou a cadeira que estava do lado oposto da mesa e se sentou. Puxou o cardápio de suas mãos e começou a olhá-lo sem muito interesse. – O que vamos comer?

— Sério?

— Esse é nosso primeiro encontro, é lógico que estou sério.

A menção da palavra " _encontro_ " Harry não teve opção a não ser rir.

— Não me lembro de ter sido convidado ou ter te convidado.

— Vamos fingir que isso aconteceu, okay? – Draco ergueu a mão e logo depois, o mesmo jovem entusiasmado foi anotar os pedidos. – Dois pratos à moda da casa, por favor.

— Como queira. Com licença.

— Eu só queria um pedaço de lasanha. – Harry cruzou os braços e olhou para fora do restaurante pela janela. – O que você estava fazendo por aqui, afinal?

— Nem todos os alunos conseguem passar de semestre na primeira bateria de provas como você. – Draco começou a brincar com um guardanapo da mesa. – Eu estava com Blaise, estudando.

— Porque será que não consigo imaginar essa cena...

Em silêncio, esperaram os pratos chegarem. Depois de longos e torturantes minutos, onde Harry observava com desejo todos os outros pratos das outras mesas, o maior pedaço de lasanha que ele havia visto apareceu na sua mesa. Tão bem montada e cortada que ele podia ver o recheio em camadas.

— Você sabe fazer isso? – Perguntou inocente para Draco.

— Comida italiana não é muito o meu forte, mas quem sabe um dia eu tento fazer uma para você?

Além dos pratos, foram servidas duas taças de vinho que Harry não se lembrava de ter sido pedido, mas que imaginou que era cortesia da casa.

Mais uma vez em silêncio, passaram a se alimentar. Não sabia que estava sendo observado até Draco inclinar-se sobre a mesa e limpar uma mancha de molho da sua bochecha com o próprio guardanapo. Ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e Draco sorriu, aproveitando para encher sua taça com mais vinho. Com um leve balançar da cabeça, Harry agradeceu e voltou ao seu prato.

Passou a sentir cada vez mais olhares, mas não era de Draco. Olhando para os lados, notou que casais em outras mesas olhavam para eles ora espantados, ora sorrindo. O garçom que havia os atendido cochichava com outro, obviamente falando sobre eles já que seus olhares não deixavam a mesa.

Parou para pensar um pouco e encontrou rapidamente o único motivo para tudo aquilo. Eles _realmente_ pareciam estar em um encontro. Pareciam duas pessoas que haviam marcado o compromisso de jantarem juntas depois de um dia cheio. Pareciam pessoas tão acostumadas à presença uma da outra que conversavam apenas com gestos.

 _Pareciam um casal._

— O que foi? – Draco perguntou, quando levava a taça de vinho aos lábios. – Você está fazendo uma cara realmente engraçada agora.

Balançou a cabeça negativamente e a abaixou, evitando seu olhar. Estava pela primeira vez, apesar de tudo que havia acontecido entre eles, constrangido na presença de Draco. Seus olhos, pela visão periférica, viram que ele após o comentário apenas terminou de comer. Ele fez o mesmo, tomando seu vinho.

— Acho que eu já vou embora. – Harry esperou ele levar o garfo uma ultima vez na boca antes de dizer. Levantou e tentou pegar sua mochila no chão. – Pode ficar, não se incomode em ir embora também.

— Sente-se, Harry. – Ao invés da alça da mochila, os dedos frios de Draco o encontraram. – Você não provou a sobremesa. – Seu olhar apenas fez a confusão em sua mente se agravar. – Depois podemos ir embora.

— Não sei se há espaço na minha barriga para mais alguma coisa.

— Nós dois sabemos que há. – Draco sorriu, e Harry percebeu que ele não havia soltado sua mão, nem mesmo depois dele ter sentado novamente. – Eu preciso tornar esse primeiro encontro especial. Você precisa lembrar-se dele pelo resto de sua vida.

" _Que encontro?"_ sua voz sumiu quando Draco encostou os lábios nos seus dedos, beijando depois a palma e encostando o nariz em seu pulso. Pela talvez, primeira vez junto ao outro, Harry sentiu as bochechas esquentarem.

Draco infelizmente, percebeu.

— Isso é novo. – Sorrindo, seus dentes perigosamente perto de sua pele, continuou. – Apesar dos beijos, das piadas, são as coisas simples que lhe deixam sem jeito?

Não precisou responder já que o garçom apareceu na hora, limpando a garganta dramaticamente para anunciar sua chegada. O sorriso nos lábios de Draco simplesmente não desaparecia, mesmo com eles já comendo o pequeno pedaço de torta.

— Você gosta de cerejas? – Ele perguntou quando viu Harry as procurando na torta, impaciente por não querer achá-las apenas durante as mordidas.

Ele não respondeu, não confiando em sua voz.

Draco soltou uma risadinha e voltou a comer. Vendo que o loiro estava aparentemente distraído, engoliu o ultimo pedaço de sua torta e fez menção de levantar-se. O loiro vendo isso, levantou primeiro, inclinando sobre a mesa com uma das mãos mantendo seu peso enquanto outra, puxava a roupa de Harry com certa agressividade para colar seus lábios nos seus.

Ele suspirou ao sentir o gosto doce da torta em seus lábios e ao sentir Draco empurrar com a língua uma cereja em sua boca, aproveitando para beijá-lo, ficou estático, apenas fechando os olhos para não ver as outras pessoas vendo o pequeno show de suas mesas. O beijo foi lento, calmo, como se Draco estivesse tentando lhe dizer algo.

Se afastando, Draco terminou o beijo com leves selinhos. Sorriu, soltando-o finalmente, e aproveitando que estava em pé puxou sua mochila e fez sinal para que ele o seguisse enquanto pagava a conta. Hora ou outra, por cima dos ombros, Draco o olhava de forma enigmática com olhos brilhantes.

Harry ajeitou os óculos e decidiu esperá-lo fora do restaurante, sentindo o ar frio da noite bater no seu rosto quente a ponto de doer sua pele.

Desde quando os beijos entre eles haviam se tornado tão comuns a ponto dele não se importar mais?

* * *

 **N/A:** Escrever esse capítulo me deu fome. Dels.

Capítulo curtíssimo, mas necessário. E muito amorzinho.

Reviews, pfvrr?


	8. VIII

**N/A:** Here we go;

 _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Obviamente.

* * *

 **Cherry Bomb** ,

Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

* * *

" _Seus sonhos sem futuro não te fazem sorrir,_

 _vou te dar algo pelo que viver."_

* * *

 **VIII**

* * *

 **31/07, 00h01min am**

Ele sentiu cheiro de algo queimando, pólvora ou coisa parecida. Coçou o nariz ainda de olhos fechados e afundou o rosto no travesseiro. Foi quando ele ouviu risadinhas que os abriu rapidamente. Sem os óculos, tudo que via era uma bola de fogo e alguém a segurando com firmeza. Assustado, puxou os óculos da cabeceira da cama, apertou o botão para acender a luminária e finalmente, enxergou.

— Surpresa, Harry! Feliz aniversário.

— Bom saber que você tem um sono tão pesado.

Blaise segurava um pequeno bolo com as mãos, enquanto Draco ao seu lado brincava com um isqueiro nos dedos.

— Como se sente?

— Espetacular. – Disse, sorrindo amarelo. – Vocês não podiam esperar, sei lá, até a manhã?

— Não seja ingrato. – Blaise puxou uma faca do bolso, fazendo com que ele se afastasse sem querer. Um sorriso apareceu nos lábios do moreno. – Seja um bom menino, corte o bolo e faça um pedido.

Sentando-se na cama, puxando um pouco o lençol para se cobrir, a mente de Harry agora desperta passou a trabalhar. O pequeno bolo, que cabia facilmente em uma mão, estava confeitado bem demais para ter sido feito rapidamente. As frutas vermelhas que faziam pequenos desenhos estavam claramente frescas. Até a pequena vela acima do bolo chamava atenção.

Eles tiveram todo aquele trabalho apenas pra ele.

Sorrindo dessa vez, um pouco menos irônico, pegou a faca que lhe era oferecida e com a ajuda de Draco que se adiantou para ele não fazer nenhuma catástrofe, cortou uma fatia do bolo.

— Só para você saber, a ideia do bolo foi totalmente minha. – Blaise sentou na cama, quase sobre suas pernas. – Se alguém merece o primeiro pedaço esse alguém sou-

— Quem fez o bolo fui eu. – Draco fechou a boca dele com a sua mão, fazendo-o soltar um grunhido insatisfeito. – Nada mais justo que-

Harry em silêncio, já estava comendo a fatia em suas mãos, mal se importando de sujar os dedos. Ao vê-lo, os dois jovens instantaneamente pararam de brigar.

— Não é justo! – Blaise disse, finalmente tirando a mão de Draco da sua boca. Levantou-se e saiu do quarto, batendo a porta e indo na direção, ele presumiu da cozinha. – Use um papel pelo menos...

Sozinho com Draco, não se surpreendeu quando o loiro avançou sobre ele, limpando o glacê do seu queixo com a ponta do dedo indicador. Apenas ficou parado, encarando-o na penumbra.

— Isso não é clichê demais para você?

— Clichê? – Ele pôs o dedo na boca, limpando-o. – Eu não sou clichê, Potter. Clichê eu seria se fizesse isso.

Blaise voltou ao quarto tempo suficiente de ver Draco lambendo o canto de seus lábios. Seu grito foi ouvido pelo prédio inteiro.

 **x-x-x**

 **31/07, 17h02min pm**

Quando a campainha tocou naquela tarde, Harry acordou assustado do pequeno cochilo que estava tendo no sofá. Por não estar mais trabalhando na biblioteca, utilizava todo o tempo possível para dormir. Sentou-se, ajeitando as roupas amassadas e passou a mão no rosto para melhorar seu semblante.

Foi Draco que se adiantou, claramente confuso e curioso, e abriu a porta. Harry viu seus olhos se estreitarem e seu queixo inclinar levemente. Ao cruzar de seus braços, sobre o imponente avental branco, Harry decidiu levantar-se e a ajudá-lo com quem quer que fosse.

Uma jovem, linda jovem de nariz arrebitado e longos cabelos castanhos e cacheados sorriu com olhos marejados pra ele. O jovem que segurava sua mão não olhou para ele, apenas encarava Draco com a mesma intensidade. Seus cabelos estavam maiores assim como, bem, _ele_. O garoto franzino que ele precisava defender nas brigas de escola já não mais existia.

— Como... ? – Harry começou a falar antes de ser atacado com um abraço, se desequilibrando e caindo no chão. – Ouch, Hermione! Calma!

— Eu senti tanto sua falta! – Mesmo no chão, seus braços ainda o apertavam com força pelo pescoço. – Eu teria vindo antes se você tivesse deixado seu novo endereço...

— Como vocês me acharam?

— Custa você dizer que sentiu nossa falta primeiro, seu grandessíssimo imbecil? – Ron finalmente saiu da porta, e parou acima deles, dando um leve chute no seu pé. – Você esqueceu que papai trabalha na polícia? Eles são bem úteis.

— Eu senti a falta de vocês, eu senti... – Harry finalmente se sentou, levando Hermione com ele e dando tapinhas em suas costas para que ela parasse de chorar. – Eu não pensei que você estivesse sentindo a minha também.

— Bem. – Ron parou de olhar pra ele, cruzando os braços e encarando a parede com o rosto e pontas das orelhas avermelhadas. – Um pouco.

— Ah... – Draco fechou a porta, pronunciando-se pela primeira vez. – Eu posso lhes oferecer um chá, ou alguma coisa ou vamos todos ficar parados aqui?

— Harry, você tem seu próprio empregado? – Diante do tom inocente do ruivo, e do semblante embasbacado do loiro, Harry não pode evitar soltar uma risada alta. – Ah, por favor, eu aceito um chá de limão com gengibre.

— Ron, ele não é meu empregado. – Ainda rindo, Harry virou na direção do loiro boquiaberto. – O nome dele é Draco Malfoy. Ele vive aqui.

— É um prazer conhecê-lo, Draco. Sou Hermione Granger. – Hermione levantou-se, dando uma cotovelada em Ron quando passou por ele, e deu sua mão em cumprimento. – É a primeira vez que Harry apresenta um namorado para nós.

— O QUE?

— Ué, você não disse que ele mora aqui? Eu presumi que...

— Não, não! – Quem ria agora era Draco, enquanto aceitava a mão de Hermione. Seus olhos jamais deixando os seus. – Nós não temos esse tipo de relação!

— Você é gay? – Ron perguntou, com os olhos arregalados. – Cara, isso explica _tanta_ coisa!

— Cale a boca, Ron. – Foi a vez de Harry chutar seu pé, ainda do chão.

— É um prazer conhecê-la, Mrs. Granger. – Draco beijou as costas de sua mão, fazendo-a soltar uma risadinha enquanto recebia um olhar bravo de Ron. – Infelizmente nós não temos esse tipo de relação. É um pouco mais complicada.

Harry mordeu a língua para não dizer que ele era apenas seu brinquedo quebrado, seu gato de estimação, seu robô e cobaia. E que, por algum motivo estranho e idiota, ele se _deixava_ ser.

Olhando para Ron, que ficou incrivelmente quieto nos últimos segundos, viu que ele pensava em algo. Seus olhos azuis passavam entre todos os presentes, parando em Draco.

— Aquele chá vai rolar ou não?

Draco deu um leve sorriso e pediu para que todos o acompanhassem. Harry deixou a bolsa e o casaco de Hermione na soleira da porta, e ela aparentemente estava com tantas saudades que não largou seu braço enquanto caminhava até a cozinha atrás dos outros dois. Ron apenas olhou e sorriu levemente para eles quando chegaram, e não teve nenhum ataque de ciúmes. Talvez, Harry pensou, o relacionamento deles já havia passado daquela fase.

A tarde passou rapidamente entre conversas bobas e histórias antigas. Como sempre, Draco foi um bom anfitrião, simpático até demais. Em nenhum momento ele destratou um de seus amigos, e até mesmo, fez uma rápida receita de _cupcake_ para que comessem. Harry agradeceu a ele em um momento que eles ficaram sozinhos enquanto Hermione lavava a louça – ela havia insistido – e Ron tinha ido ao banheiro, e tudo que ele respondeu foi: _"faz parte do seu presente, shiu"_.

Já havia passado das 20hrs quando Hermione disse que precisavam ir embora. Harry fez um calculo e sabia que os amigos provavelmente chegariam em casa de madrugada e pela primeira vez desde que havia decidido mudar de vida, se arrependeu por estar tão longe deles. Vê-los naquele dia havia feito-o lembrar de como a vida era fácil e feliz. Fez com que uma parte dele quisesse jogar tudo para o alto e ir no carro com eles.

Hermione pareceu ver o conflito em seus olhos. Ela sempre conseguia, mesmo que todos no mundo – até mesmo ela, as vezes – dissessem que ele era um ser sem sentimentos. Segurando seu rosto com as duas mãos, fazendo um leve afago em sua bochecha, o puxou para baixo para lhe dar um beijo demorado em sua testa, acima da sua cicatriz.

— Eu sei o que você está pensando, mas você precisa terminar o que começou. – Disse baixinho, para que Draco e Ron que estavam conversando não ouvissem. – E como sempre, você começou outra coisa sem perceber. – Ela sorriu, e lhe deu um beijo de esquimó. Suas palavras o confundiram, fazendo seu cenho franzir. – Acredito que na hora certa você irá saber. Você continua lerdo como sempre.

Pensou em perguntar do que diabos ela estava falando quando Ron se aproximou, dando um tapa em suas costas e o puxando para um abraço.

— Malfoy disse que irá cuidar de você. – Harry correspondeu o abraço com a mesma força. – Eu acredito nele, Harry. Por isso, mesmo que demoremos a voltar... Bem, você estará em boas mãos.

Ainda precisou dar mais dois abraços em Hermione antes dela conseguir ir embora. Com a porta fechada já, Harry apoiou uma das mãos na madeira, ouvindo ao longe os passos deles sumirem pelos corredores e pelas escadas.

— Não chore, Harry. – Draco jogou seu braço sobre seus ombros, puxando-o para perto antes de murmurar contra sua orelha. – Você é um cara de muita sorte por ter amigos como eles.

Aquela noite, pela primeira vez, ele teve dificuldade de dormir, mas não porque estava triste ou com a cabeça cheia de pensamentos inúteis.

Demorou pra dormir porque estava verdadeiramente _feliz_.

* * *

 **N/A:** Esse foi o capítulo mais gostoso de escrever, porque o Ron é um tapado lindo. E a Hermione bancando a amiga "mãe" também é muy amor.

E, devo avisar, esse é o penúltimo capítulo "oficial" da fic.

Reviews?!


	9. IX - Final

**N/A:** Here we go;

 _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Obviamente.

 **Último capítulo!**

* * *

 **Cherry Bomb** ,

Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

* * *

" _Seus sonhos sem futuro não te fazem sorrir,_

 _vou te dar algo pelo que viver."_

* * *

 **IX**

* * *

 **12/08, 07h47min am**

— Você não está atrasado?

Harry olhou para o relógio enquanto entrava na cozinha, puxando uma fatia de pão do prato de Draco sem pedir e colocando o no meio dos dentes. Sob o olhar do loiro, quase tropeçou ao calçar seus sapatos e tentar por seu casaco ao mesmo tempo.

— Aff, vá com calma! – Draco levantou-se da mesa, dando um ultimo gole no seu suco. – Eu te dou uma carona. Estou indo para o hospital.

Depois de ele falar, Harry conseguiu comer mais tranquilamente sua fatia de pão. Ia acelerá-lo quando percebeu que ele estava colocando o que havia sobrado do café da manhã em um pote para dar em suas mãos. Pensou que Draco havia exagerado na quantidade de comida aquele dia quando lembrou que era a primeira vez que encontrou o loiro pela manhã. Talvez ele tivesse feito o café pensando _nele_?

Depois de pegar as chaves do carro, e saírem de casa, fecharam a porta e caminharam em silêncio pelo corredor e pelas escadas. Era um dia quente, o verão estava castigando qualquer um naquele ano. Suspirou aliviado quando entraram no grande carro preto e Draco ligou o ar-condicionado, fechando os vidros com insulfilm trancando-os naquele mundo gelado.

— Malfoy, onde é o hospital que sua mãe está?

— Longe. – Ele sorriu, não tirando os olhos do retrovisor enquanto dava ré e saia com o carro da pequena vaga na rua. – Mas não me incomodo em levá-lo até o trabalho.

— Você pode me deixar na estação de metrô, não quero te incomodar.

Harry olhou para o relógio no pulso dele, enquanto ele virava o volante, e suspirou. Se ele realmente o deixasse no metrô, ele não chegaria a tempo.

— Você não vai chegar a tempo se eu te deixar no metrô. – Como se tivesse lendo seus pensamentos, comentou. – E, você me deu trabalho desde o primeiro dia. Não tente ser legal agora.

— Primeiro dia? Nós mal nos falávamos, não seja hipócrita.

Ao parar no farol, Draco tirou os olhos da rua para virar na sua direção. Ele olhou para ele com o canto dos olhos, e aproveitou para ajeitar a armação dos óculos no nariz.

— Você tem noção de quantas vezes faz isso por dia? – Draco riu, e encostou a costas no banco, olhando para o teto do carro. – No dia que você apareceu na porta da minha casa, você fez isso pelo menos umas três vezes no mesmo minuto.

— O que eu deveria dizer? Me desculpe?

— Idiota... – Ao abrir do farol, Draco rapidamente trocou a marcha e acelerou. – Talvez seja o momento de lhe contar que eu nunca anunciei um quarto para aluguel na minha casa. Blaise foi o responsável por isso.

Aquilo finalmente chamou a atenção de Harry. Seus olhos correram pelo rosto do outro, não encontrando qualquer sinal de que estava mentindo.

— Explique.

— Potter, aquele anuncio foi uma brincadeira de Blaise. Ele queria sair da casa de Mama Zabini e pensou que seria legal morar comigo. Quando eu disse não, ele para me irritar publicou o anúncio. Eu não sabia dele até o momento que você bateu na minha porta.

Harry lembrou-se do dia fatídico. De como estava constrangido por ter que explicar ao anunciante o seu próprio anuncio. Agora tudo fazia sentido, exceto por uma coisa.

— Se você não estava anunciando o quarto, se não queria alugá-lo e dividir a casa com alguém, por que... – Harry engoliu em seco quando o carro parou novamente no farol, e os olhos acinzentados voltaram na sua direção. Lá estava, a mesma melancolia do outro dia. – Por que eu estou morando com você?

— Um belo rapaz bate na minha porta. Com esses belos olhos verdes e cabelos despenteados. Ele fica vermelho e começa a ajeitar os óculos no nariz, dizendo que precisa de um lar. – Draco riu sem graça, e passou a mão em seus cabelos. Harry nunca o havia visto tão fora de sua personalidade, visivelmente nervoso. Suas mãos tremiam levemente no volante. – Eu sei que disse que não sou clichê, mas eu também sempre disse que não acreditava em amor a primeira vista.

As buzinas dos carros atrás deles não interferiu na audição de Harry que havia escutado as palavras perfeitamente saírem da boca do loiro. Olhou para frente vendo o sinal verde e não voltou mais o olhar para Draco que agora dirigia em silêncio.

— Eu não aguentava mais ficar sem falar. – Draco falou quando estacionou o carro em frente ao seu trabalho, Harry foi rápido em abrir a porta e sair, sem olhar para trás. – Até mais tarde.

Quando o moreno ouviu o barulho do motor se afastar, misturando-se com o da grande cidade, finalmente olhou para trás. A vaga onde Draco havia estacionado por alguns segundos havia sido preenchida por outro carro e agora ele encarava seu próprio reflexo no vidro escuro e assustava-se com o que via.

" _E como sempre, você começou outra coisa sem perceber."_

Ele estava _extremamente_ vermelho.

 **x-x-x**

 **15/08, 23h15min pm**

Três dias se passaram em um piscar de olhos.

Draco dessa vez havia deixado um bilhete na porta de seu quarto avisando que ele estava no hospital com a sua mãe, mas não precisava ter feito isso. Harry sabia que ele estava lá e ficou feliz de ter um momento sozinho na casa para espairecer e não se confundir mais e mais com sua presença, já que suas palavras já haviam causado estrago o suficiente.

Estava lendo um livro na sala, com os pés sobre a mesinha de centro, quando ouviu o barulho na porta. Sentiu o rosto esquentar e o pulso acelerar em uma velocidade absurda e teve vontade de correr para seu quarto, mesmo sabendo que não teria tempo.

Draco entrou na casa, limpando os pés no carpete. Sorriu levemente quando notou provavelmente seu rosto corado, mas não disse nada. Harry supriu a vontade de ajeitar seus óculos e se esconder atrás de seu livro.

— Eu vou fazer torta. – Draco disse, caminhando e levando duas sacolas até a cozinha. – Frutas vermelhas ou cereja?

— Porque pergunta já sabendo minha resposta?

— Então será de cereja.

Harry entrou na cozinha, e sentou-se à mesa. Ficou quieto observando Draco lavar as mãos e colocar os ingredientes que havia comprado no balcão, pegando algumas latas também do armário. Antes de por o avental, porém, olhou para ele com os olhos brilhando.

— Eu posso cozinhar apenas de avental se você quiser.

Sua mão inconscientemente foi na direção dos seus óculos. Ao ouvir a risada quase histérica de Draco, sentiu suas bochechas queimarem ainda mais forte. Ainda estava pensando em uma resposta mal criada para sua brincadeira quando Draco bagunçou seus cabelos ao passar para pegar coisas na geladeira atrás dele, e ao voltar, deu um longo e demorado beijo em sua nuca.

— Chega disso, pervertido. – Harry bateu nele com seu cotovelo, a respiração agitada. – Você já teve o suficiente.

— Eu sempre estarei insatisfeito. – Draco finalmente começou a cozinhar, preparando a massa da torta no liquidificador. – É da minha natureza.

Novamente em silêncio, apenas trocando alguns olhares, Draco manteve-se ocupado trabalhando e Harry, tentando focar no livro que havia levado até ali. Percebeu que estava lendo pela quarta vez a mesma frase e decidiu que de nada adiantaria tentar fugir da realidade que havia entrado.

Draco, ao que tudo indicava, estava apaixonado por ele.

E aparentemente, Harry não tinha problemas com isso.

Ele deixava Draco se aproximar todas às vezes; não podia ser hipócrita e dizer que não sabia o que ele tinha em mente quando segurava seu rosto ou o queixo entre as mãos. A primeira vez em que tinha sido realmente beijado, e mesmo bêbado não pode evitar de perceber que Draco, diferente das outras pessoas com quem teve esse tipo de contato, tinha o beijo que se encaixava perfeitamente com o seu.

Era engraçada também a forma como seu corpo sentia a presença dele. Seu pulso sempre acelerava, mesmo que ele não quisesse. Uma ou outra vez, a sua pele se arrepiou com o toque de seus dedos. Ele havia posto em mente que era por culpa de seus dedos gelados, como uma autodefesa, mas lá no fundo, ele sabia o que tudo aquilo significava.

E Draco? Pff. Mesmo que ele não demonstrasse, talvez sua presença realmente o afetasse a ponto dele saber quando deveria "fugir" quando via que as coisas estavam sérias. Harry nunca havia lhe dado um sinal, uma prova de que também queria alguma coisa com ele. Como um robô, um brinquedo quebrado, um gato arisco, simplesmente ficou ali parado enquanto Draco tentava, incansavelmente, lhe alcançar.

" _Eu sei amar."_

Hermione tinha razão. Ele sempre foi lerdo.

— Draco.

O loiro que aparentemente havia terminado a torta a colocando no forno, puxou uma cereja das que havia sobrado e posto na boca. Sentou do seu lado, ainda a mastigando, e por um momento os olhos dele focaram nos seus, lendo-o, da mesma forma que Hermione às vezes fazia.

— O que foi?

— Eu não te amo.

Assistiu seus olhos perderem o brilho instantaneamente. Seus lábios que antes estavam curvados em um leve sorriso se abriram como se ele fosse dizer algo, mas ele os fechou. Respirou fundo e fez menção de dizer algo quando Harry segurou-o pelo pulso.

— Eu acho que o amor vem com o tempo. – A expressão de Draco mudou quando ele segurou também seu outro pulso, sentando de frente pra ele. Joelho contra joelho.

— Sou paciente.

Harry se surpreendeu ao ser o primeiro a iniciar o beijo daquela vez e Draco gemeu em sua boca, correspondendo-o, quando sua língua entrou na boca dele sem hesitar.

Os batimentos cardíacos soavam ritmados, Harry sentia a pulsação de Draco enquanto lhe segurava. Era incrível como a proximidade deixava claro que seus pensamentos eram os mesmos.

Talvez, somente _talvez_ , o brinquedo tivesse conserto.

Talvez, Draco não precisasse esperar tanto tempo assim.

* * *

 **N/A:** E acabou ! (ou não, porque tenho algumas sides de momentos random. Mas se vou postar ou não, cabe a vocês –q)

Eu adorei escrever essa bagaça, dels.

Espero que quem leu tenha gostado tb!

Reviews?

 **N/B:** O que dizer dessa fic que ganhei de presente de aniversário de três anos de namoro e terminei de betar com quase três anos e sete meses? UAHSUAHSUAHSU

Ain, falar que eu sabia que você escreveria uma fic DRARRY pra mim, eu diria que tinha esperanças, mas que eram somente esperanças, manja? E cara, ganhei e fiquei toda: Ain que linda. Waaaaaaaah, é minha, porra! Feliz é pouco pra mim!

Sabe que independente de eu te amar, querer passar o resto da minha vida com você, eu amo demais as suas fics. Sério. Amo sua escrita, a forma como faz os personagens, e umas tiragens que eu fico: Porra, queria ser inteligente assim pra fazer algo assim um dia!

Amei revisar essas 18K, lindamente. Ainda tem as outras sides que virão, e as quero na minha mesa de cabeceira, dona mocinha!

Te amo demais, e espero que tenha muitas reviews, afinal é a sua estreia nesse mundo Slash/Yaoi da vida, ainda mais com o casal mais shippável do MUUUUUUUUUNDO TODO!


	10. Side Stories, I

**N/A:** Eu percebi que não consigo largar essa história completamente.

* * *

 **Cherry Bomb** ,

Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

 _Side Stories, I_

* * *

 **15/09, 21h41min pm**

— O que você está fazendo?

— Oh... nada. Você chegou mais cedo hoje.

Os olhos de Draco se arregalavam a cada passo que ele dava para entrar na sua cozinha. Harry Potterestava segurando a tampa do seu liquidificador como se sua vida dependesse disso enquanto o aparelho tremia de forma assustadora. Pela mesa, pia e chão haviam ingredientes jogados cobrindo o ambiente que ele havia deixado brilhando mais cedo.

Naquele dia, ambos não tinham aulas. Ele havia aproveitado para visitar sua mãe e Harry havia dito que voltaria para casa após fechar a biblioteca – que abriria normalmente. Ele havia convidado o moreno para visitar o hospital junto dele, mas ele havia dispensado dizendo que não era nada pessoal, mas que não sentia que ainda era o momento certo. E Draco entendeu perfeitamente.

— Vá para a sala. –Uma de suas mãos foi rápida para o rosto, erguendo o óculos no nariz, e depois voltando a segurar o liquidificador. – Eu estou quase terminando aqui.

Se ele não estivesse tão bonito bagunçado e sujo de farinha, Draco provavelmente o mataria por mexer em sua cozinha.

—O que você está fazendo? – Repetiu, enquanto se aproximava de onde ele estava. Vendo que não teria respostas, olhou para o livro – que ele provavelmente pegou em seu quarto – e viu que ele estava tentando fazer uma torta difícil para quem não tinha experiência nenhuma. Seus olhos focaram nas suas vestes. – Você está usando meu avental? – Draco se posicionou atrás dele e decidiu aproveitar a vantagem dele não poder usar as mãos. – Se você queria me surpreender, você deveria estar usando _apenas_ ele.

—Tsc. – Ele revirou os olhos. – Você tem sérios problemas com aventais, Malfoy.

Draco riu, e passou os braços pela sua cintura o abraçando com força. Sentiu que o moreno prendeu a respiração, mas não falou o nariz na sua nuca e respirou fundo, fazendo com que ele se distraísse e quase derrubasse o aparelho em suas mãos.

—Malfoy... – Seu nome foi dito em tom de aviso, mas ele não se importou quando rebateu com _"Harry"_ , sussurrado no ouvido. – Espaço.

— Me desculpe... – Ele não estava se sentindo culpado, nem um pouco. – Senti sua falta.

Antes de Harry responder, as mãos dele foram rápidas e desceram, o apertando e puxando contra o seu quadril enquanto sua boca abria e mordia o pescoço exposto do moreno. Sentiu as mãos dele subirem na sua cabeça, segurando seus cabelos loiros e quando pensou que eles continuariam o que ele havia começado, Harry o afastou, empurrando-o contra a pia atrás deles, enquanto a tampa do liquidificador abria e sujava ainda mais a mesa e o chão.

—Sua capacidade de arruinar as coisas me fascina.

Lambendo os lábios, Draco observou em silencio enquanto o outro puxava com raiva a tomada da parede e lançava olhares furiosos por cima do ombro.

— Eu não tenho culpa que você se distraiu.

—Vá pra sala.– Ele finalmente virou de frente e o sorriso de Draco ampliou diante do volume visível em suas calças. Harry percebeu para onde ele olhava e arremessou o pano que havia pegado para limpar a sujeira com toda sua força em seu rosto. –E leve suas mã boca. _Dentes_.

Draco balançou a cabeça, passou a mão ajeitando os cabelos e se adiantou roubando um beijo leve de seus lábios. Ele ficou parado como uma estatua, o que o fez rir e receber um soco no ombro esquerdo. Após isso, caminhou até a sala e se lançou no sofá de modo que ele ainda podia ver o moreno trabalhando na cozinha se inclinasse a cabeça.

Algunsdias haviam se passado desde a noite que Harry Potter havia quebrado seu coração dizendo que não lhe amava, mas ao mesmo tempo, lhe dando a chance de fazê-lo se apaixonar por ele.

E Draco estava se esforçando, muito, porque tudo que ele precisava em sua vida era de alguém como o jovem que estava na cozinha se esforçando para impressioná-lo com um jantar que ele sabia, seria um desastre.

No começo, ele pensou que ele só estava atraído, como se atraía pelos outros. Harry era lindo, de forma que morar sob o mesmo teto que ele o fazia ter vontade de esganar Blaise por conta da sua brincadeira. Mas ele sabia que não podia culpar o melhor amigo, visto que ele poderia ter recusado a presença de Harry no momento que ele bateu na sua porta.

Nos primeiros dias de Harry mal percebia que ele estava em casa. O moreno tinha dois empregos e horários turbulentos, por isso mais de uma vez Draco o encontrou dormindo no sofá da sala de maneira torta, com os óculos machucando o rosto e com um livro pesado sobre o peito. Todas às vezes ele o ajeitava, mesmo que não fosse intimo do rapaz, porque aquilo parecia o certo a se fazer.

Depois, ele percebeu que fazia porque estava encantado com ele.

E o encanto logo o levou a se apaixonar completa e insanamente pelo único rapaz que não parecia notar sua presença.

Mas não havia sido Draco que havia nomeado o sentimento; sua mãe, pela primeira vez, sorriu em meses quando ele contou-lhe sobre Harry Potter. A cada tarde que ele a visitava, levando noticias, ele acabava sempre no mesmo assunto. Narcissa Malfoy apenas precisou perguntar a cor dos olhos dele para lhe pegá-lo desprevenido e quando ele corou, de forma que não fazia... bem, que ele _nunca_ havia feito, sua mãe lhe explicou que ele estava apaixonado. Amando.

E depois de entender, a presença do moreno o afetava mais do que nunca. Foi com espanto que ele o recebeu na sua cozinha, em uma noite do segundo mês, perguntando se podia usar o micro-ondas para _cozinhar_. Draco apenas acenou que sim e a rotina foi mudando aos poucos. Naqueles minutos que Harry Potter ficava no mesmo cômodo que ele, eles trocavam pouquíssimas palavras, mas pra ele bastava.

 _Bastou_ , por hora.

Bastou até o momento que ele sentiu os lábios do moreno pela primeira vez e entendeu que ele precisava beijá-lo pelo resto da vida.

—Nossa sobremesa já era.

Draco saiu de seus pensamentos quando o avental que o moreno usava foi jogado no seu rosto com força. O peso ao seu lado lhe indicou que o moreno havia sentado ao seu lado no sofá. Julgando pelo silencio após a frase, ele estava nervoso. Mordeu os lábios para não rir.

Balançou a cabeça para o avental cair em seu colo e focou o olhar no rapaz ao seu lado, de braços cruzados.

— Oh. Se aquilo era nossa sobremesa, o que nós teríamos para o jantar? – Lançou um dos seus braços no seu ombro enquanto sua mão ia até o rosto dele para virá-lo na sua direção. –Nós dois sabemos que aquilo era tudo, menos uma tentativa de sobremesa...

—Se você não tivesse me atrapalhado, estaríamos comendo nesse momento. – Os braços dele descruzaram no momento que ele avançou para beijá-lo, parando-o no meio do caminho.

Draco sorriu, maliciosamente, olhando para as mãos dele no seu peito para depois olhar em seus olhos. Viu a respiração de Harry acelerar aos poucos e manteve o controle da sua, como sempre fazia.

— Você não quer me beijar mais? – Perguntou quase em um sussurro, vendo que teve o efeito desejado.

Draco assistiu maravilhado, os olhos verdes brilharem por trás das lentes do seu óculos, antes de fecharem no momento que o moreno fechou a distancia entre eles. Draco amava beijá-lo, mas quando a atitude vinha do moreno, o mundo parecia um lugar melhor para se viver.

Queria dizer que aos poucos, as barreiras que Harry havia construído para afastar o mundo, caíam.

E que aos poucos, ele aprendia a amá-lo.

Em um movimento rápido, ele segurou os pulsos do moreno e o empurrou, caindo sobre ele. Ambos arfaram, mas suas bocas não se separaram enquanto suas línguas finalmente se a mão que não segurava seus pulsos, tirou os óculos dele o jogando no chão. Aproveitando, segurou seu pescoço, e passou a mão no seu peito, pronto para desabotoar a camisa branca de botões.

O barulho da campainha fez com que os dois abrissem os olhos.

— Eu vou matar o Blaise.

—Blaise? Não. – As sobrancelhas de Harry franziram, e ele se mexeu abaixo do seu corpo. – Você tem que atender a porta.

— Não. – Aproveitando a deixa, Draco desceu os lábios para o pescoço dele, não encontrando resistência. – Deixe chamar.

Mas a insistência na porta foi maior,e Harry também jáhavia conseguido soltar um de seus pulsos e o empurrava, parando de corresponder seus carinhos. Nervoso por ser atrapalhado, Draco com passos pesados foi até a porta e a abriu preparado para dar um soco em Blaise quando, com espanto, viu que diferente do amigo havia uma loira nervosa, vestida em um uniforme bege. Em suas mãos havia duas caixas de pizza.

—Draco Malfoy? – Ela leu, no bilhete preso nas caixas. – Está tudo certo, as pizzas já foram pagas. Se você não me atendesse, seria obrigada a deixá-las na porta.

Ele estava surpreso e confuso, e a garota pareceu perceber isso já que ela lhe sorriu e empurrou as caixas com toda delicadeza possível em seus braços.

— Aqui está! – Ela piscou um dos olhos e seu sorriso ampliou mais quando olhou por cima do seu ombro, onde Harry provavelmente estava. – Tenha uma boa noite, senhor.

Enquanto assistia a garota sumir pelo corredor, Draco sentiu Harry se aproximar. Ainda em silêncio, viu o rapaz retirar as caixas de seus braços e segurá-las com apenas uma mão. A outra lhe deu dois tapinhas na bochecha, tentando tirá-lo do estupor temporário.

— O que é isso? – Finalmente perguntou, enquanto fechava a porta. Harry buscou uma toalha na cozinha e já voltava para a sala. – Hm?

— Nosso jantar.

Draco teve vontade de dizer que ele não comia pizza comprada há anos, mas ficou em silêncio quando viu os lábios do moreno se curvando em um sorriso que ele tentava esconder enquanto arrumava a pequena mesinha da sala e colocava as caixas ali.

—Por quê?

Harry voltou o olhar pra ele, e franziu as sobrancelhas. Seu sorriso mínimo desapareceu do rosto e seus lábios agora formavam uma linha reta.

— Hoje é o nosso aniversario de namoro, ou algo do tipo.

Draco ficou parado, vendo-o levantar para ir até a cozinha novamente para pegar pratos e talheres. Seu corpo apenas se moveu quando o moreno sentou no chão e apontou para o lado, irritado por ter que chamá-lo para se sentar.

—Namoro? – Os olhos verdes finalmente desviaram dos seus, e o rubor subiu nas suas bochechas. Harry ajeitou o óculos e finalmente, Draco riu. – Você é meu namorado?

—Tanto faz. – Ele atacou a fatia de pizza que havia posto em seu prato com tanta força que ele pensou que o prato de vidro racharia. – Apenas coma.

O loiro sentou ao seu lado, perto demais. Ficou observando o rosto do moreno, a procura de novas emoções, e quando ele finalmente olhou para ele, foi com uma intensidade tão forte que seu sorriso vacilou. Por um momento, Draco pensou que os papeis ali haviam sido trocados.

Harry o olhava com medo. Medo talvez de ter entendido as coisas de forma errada, medo de ter tomado o primeiro passo.

—Ah Potter... – Ele avançou a pouca distancia, e apenas roçou seus lábios finos no canto da sua boca. – Meu pobre coração não vai aguentar desse jeito.

Era apenas o primeiro mês, mas no seu coração, Draco sentia que seu amor equivalia a uma vida inteira.

— Me tornaria seu marido se assim você quisesse. Quer casar comigo?

—Tsc, não exagere.

* * *

 **N/A:** Eu imagino o Harry colocando um alarme no celular para lembrar do dia certo.

Reviews?


	11. Side Stories, II

**N/A:** Ainda tem alguém esperando atualização dessa fic?

* * *

 **Cherry Bomb** ,

Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

 _Side Stories, II_

* * *

 **21/10, 23h47min pm**

Draco sempre teve um sono leve.

Por muitas vezes quando era mais novo ele acordava as manhãs para ir à escola e descobria através de um dos seus empregados que sua mãe havia sido levada as pressas para o hospital durante a noite, e que seu pai havia o deixado dormindo para não lhe preocupar. Isso fez com que ele dormisse sempre alerta, qualquer barulho era capaz de acordá-lo.

Por isso, um grito seria mais do que o suficiente para tirá-lo de seus sonhos.

Descalço, correu para fora do seu quarto mal tendo tempo para acender as luzes do corredor, topando com a pequena mesa que ali havia e derrubando alguns quadros que Blaise havia trago em sua última visita. Bateu uma vez na porta do quarto de Harry e chamou seu nome, e quando não teve resposta além de mais murmúrios, abriu-a apressadamente entrando no cômodo.

Acendeu o abajur ao lado de sua cama para encontrá-lo tendo um sono agitado; suas mãos apertavam o lençol da cama a ponto da circulação parar, sua respiração descontrolada e seus olhos apertados como se estivesse sentindo dor.

\- Hey. – Havia alguma maneira correta de acordar alguém de um pesadelo? – Harry, acorde.

Sem pensar muito, ainda sonolento, Draco ergueu os lençóis que cobriam o moreno e se ajeitou no pouco espaço que sobrava da cama para ele. Pôs um de seus braços por baixo do pescoço dele, entre o vão com o travesseiro e com o outro o puxou o resto do seu corpo contra o dele em um abraço apertado.

Em poucos segundos a respiração agitada foi diminuindo, assim como os tremores. Draco se surpreendeu, afinal, nunca imaginava que um abraço era o suficiente para espantar um pesadelo. Talvez apenas o conforto em saber que não estava sozinho era o suficiente? Ergueu uma de suas mãos e passou a acariciar os fios negros, aproveitando que o moreno estava dormindo.

\- Ah... – Harry disse, após longos minutos, assustando-o um pouco e fazendo com que parasse seus movimentos. – O que você está fazendo?

\- O que você acha? – Draco riu, e o apertou mais em seus braços dando um beijo em sua nuca. – Te abraçando, querido.

\- Isso eu posso perceber, _querido_. – Harry mexeu-se, mas ele não se importou e nem se soltou. – Me permita reformular minha pergunta, _porque_ você está me abraçando?

\- Ah... – Draco, ergueu um pouco a cabeça, colocando seu queixo sob seu ombro. – Você estava tendo um pesadelo. Lembra-se de algo?

\- N-Não.

Ah... Potter não sabia mentir para ele. Era adorável, as vezes.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. O corpo tenso do moreno não relaxava, e seus olhos não desgrudavam das fotos em sua parede. Draco pensou que talvez, mesmo depois de tanto tempo de namoro, Harry ainda não estivesse preparado para ter uma ajuda para enfrentar seus demônios. Era normal, não era?

Afinal, Draco ainda não teve coragem para apresentar Harry aos seus pais, e mostrar a ele que sua família não era tão perfeita quanto o dinheiro fazia aparentar.

\- Se está tudo bem, eu vou para o meu quarto então.

Esperou ainda por dois minutos para ver se ele iria o impedir e quando sentiu que ele não iria fazer nada, levantou. Antes de desligar o abajur, deu um beijo demorado no canto de seus lábios e murmurou boa noite, saindo do quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si.

Antes de ir para seu quarto, Draco ficou parado do lado da porta do moreno, escutando com atenção qualquer barulho que indicasse que o mesmo ainda estava acordado. Passou a mão pelos fios loiros e depois de mais alguns minutos, foi para o seu quarto, deixando a porta entreaberta.

 **x-x-x**

 **22/10, 04h13min pm**

\- Hey. Está acordado?

Como se tivesse tomado um choque, Draco abriu os olhos para ver Harry sentado ao seu lado, o empurrando levemente. Suspirou enquanto sentia o coração voltando ao normal.

\- Eu esperava ser acordado com um amasso bem longo e lento... – O loiro esticou o corpo na cama, jogando os braços atrás da cabeça. Fez um gesto sugestivo com as sobrancelhas que foi recebido com outro empurrão. – 'Tá, tá bom... o que foi?

Quando o moreno apenas abaixou a cabeça e não falou nada por um tempo, Draco se sentou. Com uma das mãos em suas pernas e a outra em seu queixo, tentou trazer a atenção do rapaz para si.

\- Harry, o que foi?

\- E-eu não consigo dormir. Talvez eu possa ficar aqui um tempo?

Ele pegou em sua mão vendo que estava gelada. Puxou para seus lábios e beijou a ponta de seus dedos, tentando tranqüilizá-lo.

\- Daqui algumas horas precisamos levantar, vai amanhecer logo. – Beijando a palma de sua mão por ultimo, Draco puxou sua cintura para um abraço meio desajeitado. – Você se lembra do seu pesadelo? – Perguntou novamente.

\- Sirius.

Ah... Sirius Black. Draco não sabia muito bem a história por trás do padrinho de Harry, mas sabia que o homem havia sido de extrema importância na vida do jovem, e foi tirado dela tão rapidamente quanto entrou. Era a única ligação com a família que ele tinha.

Cruzando a pouca distância, Draco beijou de leve seu pescoço e se afastou, erguendo seu lençol. Mesmo na penumbra, pode ver o rosto do moreno extremamente corado quando ele aceitou deitar em seu braço.

\- Feche os olhos, Harry.

Depois de se ajeitar, o loiro respirou fundo e sentiu-se completo pela primeira vez em anos. Os corpos de ambos se encaixaram de forma fácil, sem que nenhum deles precisasse pedir para que o outro mudasse alguma coisa. Era como se tivessem feito aquilo por anos. Fechou os olhos e deixou um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

\- Draco?

Os olhos do loiro se arregalaram e seu coração acelerou, coisa que não passou despercebida para o moreno que mantinha a mão em seu peito. Sua mão livre subiu, apertando levemente o quadril do moreno.

Quando Harry lhe chamava pelo nome, ele precisava lembrar que precisava respirar.

\- O que foi?

\- Você ainda vai estar aqui quando eu acordar?

Sua voz saiu fraca, envergonhada. Ele podia sentir que o rosto dele estava corando. Maldito Potter. Como conseguia fazê-lo amar mais e mais?

\- Você acha que eu perderia a oportunidade de te ver acordar em meus braços?

Harry soltou um risinho e em poucos segundos sua respiração ficou mais calma, e seu corpo menos tenso. Enquanto se ajeitava, abraçando Harry de forma que ele não escapasse de seu aperto, Draco imaginou que talvez não fosse uma má idéia comprar uma cama maior para aquele quarto.

Afinal, depois dessa noite, nada no mundo faria com que ele voltasse a dormir sozinho.

* * *

 **N/A:** Muito obrigada por todos os favs e reviews! Eu não tive tempo de responder todos, mas muito obrigada! Voltem sempre q


	12. Side Stories, III

**N/A:** A atualização demora, mas vem! Review faz milagre! HUAUSHAUHE'

 **x-x-x**

 **Cherry Bomb** ,

Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

 _Side Stories, III_

 **x-x-x**

 **14/12, 17h18min pm**

— O que você está fazendo? Cheira bem.

— Sempre faminto...

Draco sorriu e abaixou um pouco a potencia do fogo, virou na direção do moreno que estava olhando pra ele com o sorriso bobo nos lábios. Aquele era o sorriso de quando ele estava feliz por ter comida. Ele estava visivelmente cansado, olheiras profundas embaixo dos olhos e até um pouco pálido.

Se aproximando em poucos passos, Draco cobriu os lábios dele com os seus, segurou com firmeza seu rosto e nuca, fazendo-o suspirar. Quando eles se separaram, Harry não estava mais tão pálido, fazendo o loiro sorrir malicioso. Harry não deixou barato e lhe deu um soco no ombro, fazendo-o rir e apertá-lo em seu abraço.

— Seja bem-vindo, querido. Como foi seu dia?

— Draco, sério, o que você está cozinhando? Parece um banquete, e hoje é o que... quarta-feira?

— Está muito cansado para sair hoje?

— Demais. – Ele fechou os olhos, largando o peso do corpo. – Diz pra mim que você não combinou nada.

— Desculpa. Você pode ficar, não é como se você fosse obrigado a ir.

— Onde vai, no Zabini? – Harry perguntou confuso. – Pensei que ele viria aqui no final da semana?

— Não. Estou pensando em ir até o hospital, meu pai não vai conseguir ir até lá hoje. E... E pensei que talvez você quisesse ir comigo?

Draco sentiu a mudança de postura de Harry no momento que as palavras saíram de sua boca. Ele voltou a firmar o peso do corpo nas pernas, e pelas lentes dos óculos, seus olhos o encararam com firmeza.

Estavam juntos há muito tempo, mas Draco nunca havia pedido para que ele o acompanhasse nas visitas a sua mãe; não por falta de confiança, mas porque não sabia como pedir para que Harry participasse de algo tão intimo e pessoal. As visitas eram frequentes e eram momentos onde se sentia mais vulnerável.

Ele também não sabia se Harry iria se sentir confortável naquele ambiente. Se ele sentiria à vontade para estar na presença de uma pessoa acamada, todos os aparelhos e sondas ligadas ao seu já frágil corpo e apitando a cada cinco segundos.

Perdido no seu olhar e em seus pensamentos, mal percebeu quando Harry puxou suas mãos, entrelaçando os dedos dos dois e fazendo com que seu leve tremor desaparecesse.

— Eu vou me arrumar enquanto você termina o jantar. Temos cerca de duas horas, certo?

O loiro não respondeu com palavras, apenas balançou a cabeça e fechou os olhos quando o namorado o beijou no canto dos lábios, murmurando que não iria demorar.

Harry tinha uma postura completamente diferente em momentos como aqueles e, ele era grato aos Deuses por isso.

 **x-x-x**

 **14/12, 18h12min pm**

— Então? Como estou?

Draco terminou de colocar a ultima colher de comida em seu pote e ergueu a cabeça para olhar o dono da voz, mal conseguindo conter o riso. Harry vestia um conjunto social, e estava até com uma gravata com o nó quase pronto no pescoço. Carregava seus sapatos nas mãos. Se Draco não estivesse esquecido, aquela era a roupa que ele havia usado para trabalhar no casamento de Mama Zabini, o que fez sua risada finalmente soar alta.

— O que foi, ahn!? – Ele foi rápido em desviar do primeiro sapato que foi arremessado na sua direção, mas não teve tanta sorte com o segundo que bateu no seu corpo. – Eu preciso estar apresentável, não?

— Sim, mas do jeito que está vestido parece que você vai defendê-la no tribunal. Gzz.

— Você é um idiota.

Draco se aproximou com os sapatos que haviam sido jogados em mãos. Jogou no chão fora da cozinha, e ergueu as mãos para desfazer o nó da gravata de Harry, assim como retirar o casaco preto de seu corpo. Abriu um dos botões da camisa branca que ele usava, aproveitando para passar os dedos no pedaço de pele que encontrou, sentindo o pulso do moreno acelerar, e segurou com firmeza sua nuca, criando o contato visual que precisava.

— Minha mãe não é uma mulher que liga para as aparências, não mais. – Suspirou. – E ela está louca para te conhecer.

— Espero que eu não a decepcione. Não é como se eu fosse um poço de alegria.

— Pois é, você é muito mal-humorado. – Antes que ele protestasse, Draco deu um beijo leve em seus lábios. – Irritado. – Outro beijo. – Nervoso... – Draco lançou o corpo para trás antes de ser acertado por um soco nas costelas. – Violento. Hey, porque você não leva essa violência pra cama, Potter? Podemos fazer bom uso.

— Cale a boca! – As bochechas dele coraram, e ele passou por ele de uma só vez, roubando uma das marmitas que estavam prontas na mesa. – Vá se arrumar, _Malfoy_.

— Ah, toda essa tensão. Não seja tímido, passamos dessa fase, não?

Ele saiu rindo da cozinha quando Harry levantou os talheres que iria usar para jantar, passando a ponta do dedo levemente na sua faca.

 **x-x-x**

 **14/12, 19h13min pm**

— Chegamos.

Draco apertou a mão do moreno ainda dentro do carro e sorriu. Pensou em muitas palavras para dizer naquele momento, mas nenhuma parecia ser o suficiente; ter Harry ali com ele significava tanto para ele, significava tanto para a relação dos dois, que estava deixando-o extremamente nervoso, quase mais nervoso do que no dia que havia confessado seus sentimentos.

— Vamos até o térreo primeiro, levar essas comidas para os funcionários da noite.

— Você faz isso sempre?

— Bom... eu faço para eles normalmente levarem para as suas casas quando termina o turno da manhã. Nada mais justo do que não mudar esse hábito, certo?

— Hm. Entendi.

Saindo do carro, Draco o trancou assim que pegaram todas as sacolas e passou a andar atrás de Harry que já estava indo na direção do elevador. Antes de saírem ele conseguiu convencê-lo a colocar um jeans escuro e tênis, no lugar da calça e sapato social. Incrivelmente, aquilo estava atraindo mais atenção do que se o moreno estivesse usando as roupas anteriores; ele era de fato um jovem muito bonito para a sociedade.

Quando chegaram ao térreo anunciando para a recepcionista que estavam ali para visitar sua mãe, Draco precisou suborná-la (essa palavra não foi usada) com suas marmitas para que os dois pudessem subir até o quarto. Ele viu Harry sorrindo como se entendesse o porquê do seu bom gesto, mas ele não disse nada. Apenas passou o braço pelos seus ombros puxando-o na direção do elevador que os levariam até o quarto.

Quando chegaram à porta de número 26, Harry parou de supetão e olhou para ele um pouco assustado.

— Ah... que tal você entrar primeiro?

— Ah... Não.

Sem dar tempo para ele fugir, Draco abriu a porta e o empurrou levemente com a mão atrás das suas costas para que ambos entrassem no quarto. Sua mãe, linda mãe, já lhe sorria de forma esplendorosa.

— Mas que ótima surpresa. Estava esperando um loiro um pouco mais alto que você entrar por essa porta.

— Nós dois sabemos que eu sou seu favorito, mas você precisa fingir que está chateada por não ver o meu pai, por favor.

Ela ia fazer alguma piada, provavelmente por não precisar fingir nada, quando seus olhos acinzentados focaram no moreno ao seu lado, cujas bochechas estavam tão avermelhadas, que Draco teve de segurar o riso.

— Pensei que só pudesse entrar uma visita por vez nesse horário... O que você fez com a pobre moça da recepção, querido?

— Comida. É a única forma de suborno que eu possuo esses dias.

Sua mãe piscou um dos olhos em sua direção, antes de voltar o olhar para Harry, que agora, observava a tv do quarto com falso interesse.

— Eu presumo que você seja o Harry?

Ele suspirou, finalmente olhando para sua mãe. Narcissa sempre fora uma mulher que atraía os olhares para si, e com Harry mesmo sendo gay, Draco percebeu que não fora diferente. Mesmo em roupas hospitalares, pouca coisa mais magra e com seus poucos cabelos escondidos com um lenço, sua mãe era uma das mulheres mais bonitas que ele conhecia. Era uma beleza diferente de Mama Zabini, era uma beleza...

— Você parece uma rainha. – Percebendo as palavras que saíram da sua boca, Harry corou mais ainda, enquanto Draco ria. – Me desculpe. Sim, eu sou Harry. Harry Potter.

— Obrigada, Harry. Não me vejo mais com toda essa beleza, mas obrigada.

Passado os momentos de vergonha, Draco puxou duas cadeiras para perto da cama da mãe e após sentarem, ele buscou uma de suas mãos e ficou acariciando a pele levemente pálida, enquanto ouvia suas duas pessoas favoritas no mundo se entendendo.

Harry podia ser um tanto quanto reservado, mas Draco havia notado que com determinadas pessoas, ele se soltava a ponto de falar coisas, que ele havia demorado meses para conversar com ele. Talvez fosse a aura materna, aquele sentimento único que mães conseguiam passar de forma implícita, que fazia com que ele se sentisse seguro.

Sua mãe perguntou a ele sobre sua família, como ele havia parado no seu apartamento, como era a convivência de ambos. Perguntou sobre seu trabalho, seus estudos, mesmo já sabendo tudo isso porque Draco já havia contado a ela inúmeras vezes.

E Harry a respondeu, de forma calma e carinhosa, sem receio de nada.

Natural.

Quando uma das enfermeiras bateu na porta, anunciando que o horário de visita estava acabando, todos se assustaram, porque não parecia que havia passado uma hora que estavam ali conversando. Sua mãe pediu para que a jovem enfermeira lhe desse apenas mais cinco minutos, o que foi concedido sem problemas e quando a moça saiu do quarto ela largou a mão dele para segurar a de Harry com firmeza.

— Quando meu garoto, meu único garoto, apareceu aqui logo após de te conhecer, eu vi que algo nele havia mudado para melhor. Eu não posso cuidar dele como gostaria, mas eu peço para que você cuide.

— Fique tranquila. Eu o amo.

— Ah, eu sei. Qualquer um sabe, na realidade.

E enquanto Harry balançava a cabeça e sorria quase como um reflexo do sorriso da sua mãe, Draco não conseguiu evitar as lágrimas que vieram aos seus olhos, porque nada havia o preparado para aquilo.

Era reciproco.

E era a primeira vez que era dito em voz alta.

 **x-x-x**

 **N/A:** Bwahaha.


End file.
